


Robin Hood: una leyenda para la eternidad.

by Ginevre



Category: Robin Hood (2018)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Aventura - Freeform, Drama, F/M, amistad
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2020-10-21 20:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginevre/pseuds/Ginevre
Summary: Robin ha logrado conducir a todos los rebeldes a las profundidades del bosque de Sherwood, donde espera poder mantenerlos a salvo hasta dar con el modo de poder lograr para ellos la vida digna que tanto merecen. Todos confían en él ciegamente; no en vano ha sido capaz de desafiar a los más altos poderes de Nottingham y derrotarlos bajo sus propias reglas. Para lograr su objetivo, él tiene claro que su próximo reto es poner en evidencia la corrupción de la Iglesia, de la que teme que haya orquestado, en la más absoluta de las sombras, un plan que alcance quizá a todo el Reino. Pronto se dará cuenta de que no está sólo en juego la supervivencia de todo un pueblo; sino el orgullo herido de un nuevo Sheriff que no sueña más que con ver los huesos del "Encapuchado" bajo tierra, junto con los de todos aquellos que se han atrevido a seguirlo.





	1. 1.- Un difícil comienzo.

Robin, como líder indiscutible de la nueva rebelión, se desvivió por ayudar allí donde se le requería, una vez hubo elegido las cuevas donde todos ellos iban a vivir, a partir de ahora, y los hubo conducido a ellas sanos y salvos. Ya fuese tan sólo con una simple sonrisa de camaradería y de apoyo, él siempre estuvo ahí para todos ellos, hasta que fue bien entrada la noche, cuando se permitió hacer un breve descanso y se retiró, discretamente, al interior de la pequeña cueva que había elegido para albergar a Marian y a él mismo. Todavía no había hablado con su bella compañera sobre el tema, pero esperaba, con toda su ilusión, que ella aceptase vivir con él de ahora en adelante, y quizá... ¿Una boda? Sonrió para sus adentros con gran esfuerzo, pues sentía como, a cada segundo que pasaba, su mente se hallaba más cerca de la inconsciencia. Había preferido no echar un vistazo a la sangre que empapaba su camisa, bajo la chaqueta que la había ocultado durante toda la tarde, pero sabía que era peligrosamente abundante y que aún no había dejado de manar, pues sentía la camisa adherirse a su cuerpo como una segunda piel.

Cuando Marian y John entraron en la cueva, en su busca, se obligó a ofrecerles una alegre sonrisa, rogando con todas sus fuerzas que no fuese la última.

—Todos están ya acomodados en las grutas del mejor modo posible en estas circunstancias —John anunció, mirándolo satisfecho.

Marian asintió en apoyo de su compañero, cansada pero risueña.

—Gracias —Robin respondió. Su rostro mostraba la palidez de la cera—. Me temo que no voy a poder seros de gran ayuda a partir de ahora —declaró con voz débil.

—¿Y eso? —John enarcó una ceja, sorprendido por aquella afirmación, incapaz de entender a lo que él se refería.

Pero Robin no tuvo tiempo de aclarar el significado de sus palabras, ya que, perdiendo la consciencia, se desplomó como un peso muerto. John, con un rápido movimiento, detuvo su caída sosteniéndolo con su brazo derecho. Lo alzó en brazos y lo llevó al fondo de la gruta, donde lo depositó junto a una pequeña hoguera que Marian se había encargado de encender antes de marcharse a ayudar a los demás a instalarse en las cavernas. Un pequeño rescoldo se mantenía entre las cenizas pero, por el momento, tendría que ser suficiente. Intuyendo qué sucedía a quien había comenzado a sentir como a un hijo y temiendo lo peor, le desabrochó la chaqueta y lo que vio bajo ella le hizo fruncir el ceño duramente. Toda la camisa estaba empapada de sangre. La desabrochó y comprobó que la herida que llevaba en el pecho, peligrosamente cerca de su corazón, era profunda y no dejaba de sangrar. Aunque si la flecha hubiese alcanzado una arteria, a estas horas ya estaría muerto, algo que, por otra parte, no lo tranquilizó en absoluto. Mas, como perro viejo curtido en varias batallas, se obligó a mantener la serenidad y la calma, perfectamente consciente de que nada podría hacer por él, abandonado al miedo, la precipitación y el desaliento.

—¡Maldito infiel descerebrado! ¡El papel de héroe se le ha subido a la cabeza! ¡Debería habérmelo dicho! —Intentó redirigir el enorme miedo por la vida de Robin que sentía en aquel momento, hacia el cabreo que le producía la infinita frustración de saber que, si él le hubiera avisado en cuanto llegaron al bosque, habría tenido mucho más margen para intentar salvar su vida.

Marian se arrodilló junto a Robin, presa del pánico, sintiendo que no sería capaz de soportar su pérdida de nuevo. Le retiró un mechón de cabello rebelde de la frente, mientras intentaba que sus propias lágrimas no se derramasen sobre su rostro inconsciente.

—¿Puedes salvarlo? —preguntó a John a modo de ruego desesperado.

—Puedo intentar conseguirlo —gruñó—. Pero necesito varias hierbas, o al menos alguna de ellas, para lograrlo. Sé que la mayoría puedo hallarlas aquí, en vuestras tierras. Quédate junto a él —le ordenó, tajante. Después, se puso en pie y salió de la gruta para adentrarse en las profundidades del bosque como alma que lleva el diablo.

Cuando, ya entrada la noche, regresó con casi todo lo necesario para preparar un emplasto que administrar a la herida de Robin, comprobó con alivio que Marian había reunido varios cacharros que deberían servir a su propósito. También mantenía una pequeña olla hirviendo en el fuego.

—Sálvalo, te lo ruego —Marian le suplicó con un hilo de voz, clavando en él una mirada angustiada.

Por un instante, John la miró fijamente, pero después se concentró de nuevo en sanar al herido.

—De donde yo vengo, cuando un hombre muere en batalla honorablemente, su mujer le honra de por vida no emparejándose de nuevo—de pronto afirmó fríamente, sin dignarse a dirigirle la mirada, mientras se afanaba en lograr que la herida dejase de sangrar.

Marian sintió cómo la bilis le alcanzaba la garganta por la rabia que aquellas palabras le habían hecho sentir. Así que era eso —pensó—; por eso aquel sarraceno con el que Robin había regresado a Locksley, al que tanto admiraba, cuando la miraba, lo hacía como si la estuviera juzgando. Tampoco ella lo miró al responder:

—De donde yo vengo, cuando una mujer pierde a su amante, quedándose sola en el mundo, tan sólo le quedan dos opciones: o encontrar a otro hombre que se ocupe de ella, o acabar como prostituta pues, para mí, ser monja no es una opción. ¿Cuál de las dos opciones habrías escogido tú de hallarte en mi lugar, oh John, el honorable? —respondió con la misma gelidez que él había empleado.

—¿Robin no se casó contigo antes de marchar? —Le dedicó fugazmente una mirada atónita.

—No oficialmente, al menos. Tampoco yo jamás le pedí que lo hiciera. Para ambos, nuestros sentimientos eran suficientes, nuestra vida juntos bastaba. Hasta que la guerra me lo arrebató —rememoró con tristeza, suavizando el tono de su voz.

—¡Pero todo vuestro mundo sabía que eres suya! ¿No es cierto?

—Yo no soy de nadie —respondió con altivez.

—Vamos, no me vengas con ese falso sentimiento de ofensa. ¿Os amabais, o no? —preguntó, indignado.

—Por supuesto que nos amábamos. Jamás he amado, ni amaré, a ningún hombre que no sea él.

—Pues entonces, él se entregó a ti y tú te entregaste a él. Él es tuyo y tú eres suya —afirmó, mirándola duramente—. No hablo de posesiones físicas, mujer de miras estrechas, hablo de sentimientos. 

Por un instante, Marian se vio obligada a bajar la cabeza, pues sintió que John tenía, absolutamente, toda la razón. Robin jamás la había tratado como a una posesión, sino como a una igual, una compañera de camino, de vida. Sabía que él le había entregado su alma, y ella misma le había entregado la suya. Ambos se pertenecían por completo, por aquello que sentían, sin más.

—Todos lo sabían, sí. Pero a nadie importó. Sin sacramento religioso, nada es válido aquí —respondió con cierto desdén—. Y no creas que, si él se hubiera casado conmigo, la situación habría variado mucho; sin descendencia, no.

John, habiendo hecho por Robin todo lo que podía en aquella situación, se puso en pie y caminó hace el exterior de la gruta con pasos intranquilos, pero pronto regresó. Alcanzó a Marian y enfrentó su mirada con reproche.

—Esta es una tierra de hipócritas, rancios y mentirosos. No me explico cómo un gran hombre como él ha vivido tanto tiempo entre tanta basura. —Negó con la cabeza para reforzar su afirmación.

—Déjala, John. Ella es libre de hacer lo que quiera, no me debe ninguna explicación —la voz débil de Robin se dejó escuchar entre ambos, tomándolos por sorpresa.

Rápidamente, Marian se arrodilló junto a Robin y le acarició una mejilla con mimo, acongojada, mientras John comprobaba su herida, dedicándole una amplia sonrisa de alivio.

—Rob —Marian musitó, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. 

De inmediato, John comprobó que la herida había dejado de sangrar por completo y, aunque era demasiado pronto para que mostrara una notable mejoría, al menos no parecía que fuese a empeorar. Las próximas horas serían decisivas en cuanto a su posible recuperación.

—No me debes nada, Marian —Robin aseguró, traspasándola con una mirada seria que le encogió el corazón. E inmediatamente después, volvió a sumirse en la inconsciencia.

—¡Robin! ¡Robin! —Marian lo llamó, desesperada.

—Déjalo descansar, Señora —John le ordenó, tomándola de la mano y tirando de ella suavemente para ponerla de pie—. Este breve momento de vigilia que ha tenido arroja luz sobre su recuperación. Esperemos que todo vaya bien.

—Pero sí le debo —ella objetó con voz nerviosa—; le debo mi alma, que recuperé al conocer su regreso, al saberle vivo. Él tiene que escucharme.

—Ahora, no. —Le apretó un brazo con cierto cariño, intentando darle ánimos.

Marian acarició la mejilla de Robin con reverencia y, a regañadientes, se dejó hacer.

John intensificó la fuerza de su mano sobre el brazo de Marian, llamando toda su atención.

—Señora: Robin y tú sois el alma viva de este grupo de proscritos, de refugiados en estas cavernas que, de ahora en adelante, serán nuestro hogar. Él ahora no puede dejarse ver para tranquilizarlos, para animarlos en estos durísimos días de dolor e incertidumbre que les esperan. Así que has de ser tú quien lo haga —afirmó. Su voz no contenía un tono de orden, sino una obviedad.

—¿Yo? —Lo miró con ojos desorbitados, sorprendida por completo—. Acaso tú, que eres quien ha creado la leyenda del héroe, junto con Rob. O Tuck, que vela por sus almas. Yo no he hecho más que seguiros —objetó tristemente.

Pero él hizo un ademán negativo, contundente.

—Para la mayoría de tu pueblo, yo no soy más que un sarraceno despreciable. Si me respetan, es porque Robin lo hace y ellos lo respetan a él —explicó tranquilamente—. Y Tuck es guardián de sus almas, no de sus vidas. Tú llevas ayudando a esta gente durante mucho tiempo. Te aprecian y te respetan. Además, son conscientes de que has elegido.

—A Robin... —musitó, aún acongojada.

Él asintió.

—¿Y él a mí? —Buscó su mirada para disipar el mar de temores en que se había convertido su corazón.

—¿Acaso lo has dudado en algún momento?

—Pero yo no le merezco. Le juzgué mal cuando regresó, pensé que se había convertido en uno más de esos nobles codiciosos de poder, egoístas, que disfrutan oprimiendo a los más necesitados —se lamentó, sintiéndose culpable.

—Eso es, precisamente, lo que ambos queríamos que todo el mundo creyera —él respondió, mostrando una amplia sonrisa satisfecha.

—Pero yo no soy como todo el mundo —insistió—. Yo debí no haberlo creído, debí haberlo cuestionado, al menos —se reprochó a sí misma con enfado.

—Señora...

—Marian, por favor —ella rogó. Y John asintió levemente, conforme.

—Marian: yo no puedo otorgarte el perdón que pareces estar necesitando; ha de ser él quien lo haga. —Señaló a Robin con un ademán de obviedad—. Cuando despierte, ambos debéis mantener una charla muy larga y sincera, si queréis que vuestra relación funcione. Mientras tanto, ve con los demás, déjate ver —le pidió—. Y habla con Tuck; ponle al corriente de la situación por la que Robin está atravesando. Pero sé discreta —le advirtió—. Lo único que toda esta buena gente no necesita ahora, es ser consciente de la debilidad de su máxima esperanza.

—Pero necesito estar con él, protegerlo —objetó, sin dar un paso siquiera para cumplir los requerimientos de John.

Por un momento, él mostró una sonrisa divertida. 

—No he querido decir que tú no puedas... —intentó explicarse, avergonzada.

—Lo sé. Anda, ve con los demás. Te prometo que lo hallarás de una pieza cuando regreses.

—¿Cual es tu nombre verdadero? —ella le sorprendió cambiando de tema de un modo tan radical.

—Yahya.

—Gracias, Yahya, por todo —afirmó, con una mirada de afecto.

—Puedes seguir llamándome John. Le estoy cogiendo gusto a esa palabra tan simple. —Mostró una sonrisa incrédula y socarrona, dirigida a sí mismo.

Robin pasó un día con su correspondiente noche sumido en la total inconsciencia, durante el que Marian insistió con firmeza en no separarse de él. Pero finalmente, John y Tuck la convencieron para que, junto con el fraile, dirigiera a toda aquella buena gente hasta que Robin pudiese tomar las riendas de la colonia rebelde de nuevo. 

Así que, fue John quien no se despegó de él ni por un instante. Vigilante y atento en todo momento, mantuvo su postura firme, serena... Si sus dos nuevos compañeros hubiesen intuido, siquiera, cuánto él temía por su vida, se habrían hundido en la desesperanza. La herida parecía no evolucionar, no mejorar. Y Robin ardía en una fiebre constante y persistente, que los paños de agua helada que él renovaba sobre su frente a intervalos regulares no lograban mitigar. A pocas horas del amanecer del segundo día, desesperado, con todos los miembros entumecidos, sin darse cuenta se sumió en un sueño nervioso, presa del agotamiento. Y fue un leve quejido el que lo arrancó del sueño con las primeras luces del alba. Se puso en pie de un salto y, escrutando a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que Marian había salido de la cueva, sin duda para servir de apoyo moral a todos los refugiados durante su segundo día de “fuera de la ley”. Alarmado, miró a Robin, temiendo lo peor.

Robin, intentando incorporarse, profirió un leve grito de dolor.

—¿Cuánto tiempo he permanecido inconsciente? —preguntó a John, preocupado, mientras él se apresuraba a inmovilizarlo para retirar el vendaje de su herida y examinarla con ojo crítico.

—Todo un día. Te estás recuperando —afirmó, mostrando una amplísima sonrisa de alivio en su rostro.

—Ya... Pero no se te ocurra darme un puñetazo en la herida, como hiciste con la de la pierna. Creo que no podría soportarlo. —Le dedicó una mirada de súplica mezclada con una mueca de dolor.

John rió alegremente, divertido.

—Esta vez no ha sido una broma... —en cambio afirmó, fijando una dura mirada en la de Robin.

—Créeme que lo sé. Ayúdame a incorporarme.

John le ayudó a sentarse, apoyando su espalda contra la pared.

—¿Cómo están todos? ¿Y Marian? —quiso saber, intranquilo.

—Existe cierta inquietud entre ellos sobre el hecho de que tú no te hayas dejado ver durante todo el día de ayer —respondió, sin embargo, con voz tranquilizadora—. Marian y Tuck se están encargando de mantenerlos ocupados el máximo tiempo posible, y a la vez de avivar su esperanza, con el fin de que no se vengan abajo. Les han contado que tú, hace dos noches, regresaste a Nottingham para controlar cómo ha quedado la situación allí después de la revuelta, y que en breve te unirás a ellos de nuevo —declaró—. Por ahora los ánimos están calmados, aunque no creerán del todo sus palabras hasta que ellos mismos puedan corroborarlas con sus propios ojos. Te sorprenderá comprobar que estas cuevas se están convirtiendo, a marchas forzadas, en un auténtico hogar para ellos. Has elegido bien —aprobó sin adornos.

—¿No se sabe nada de Will? —preguntó con un atisbo de esperanza, clavando en su mejor amigo una mirada de angustia. Aunque en el fondo de su corazón sabía que era imposible que hubiesen llegado noticias a aquel remoto lugar, oculto a todas las miradas y oídos.

John negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo que volver para ayudarlo —sentenció, intentando levantarse. Pero su cuerpo, debilitado por la gran pérdida de sangre que había sufrido, le falló—. Ayúdame a ponerme en pie —pidió a John con fastidio, frustrado.

—De eso, nada. Tú vas a descansar durante un día más, al menos. ¿O acaso quieres sufrir una recaída? —lo reprendió con voz severa.

—Por supuesto que no. Ahora mismo me siento como si me hubiera caído encima un edificio entero —se lamentó con cabreo—. Pero yo metí a Will en esto. Debo ayudarle —aseveró, sin cesar en sus vanos intentos por alzarse.

John, harto de aquella situación, le puso una mano en el hombro con firmeza, inmovilizándolo.

—¿Qué crees que vas a poder hacer por él en el lamentable estado en el que estás, chaval? —preguntó de un modo ofensivo, a propósito.

—¿Chaval? Soy capaz de patearte el culo —respondió del mismo modo, fijando en sus ojos una mirada arrogante.

Por un momento, John le dio la espalda y caminó lejos de él, para regresar inmediatamente después y clavar un dedo amenazante frente a su nariz.

—Pienso ignorarte por completo hasta que recobres la sensatez.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡No me toques las...!

John le mostró una risotada de burla, con desdén, y lo dejó a solas sumido en su profunda frustración. A su espalda, Robin no pudo ver el profundo gesto de alivio que el hombre ejecutó, llevándose la mano al corazón y exhalando con fuerza.

Varios intentos vanos por alzarse después, Robin tuvo que rendirse a la evidencia: necesitaba descansar. Pasó el resto de la mañana a solas, su mente enfrascada en un millar de planes, dirigidos tanto a sacar adelante la nueva colonia de renegados que había decidido dirigir, como para salvar a Will, a quien temía, sin duda, reo de los altos mandatarios corruptos de la Iglesia de Nottingham. 

Ya alcanzado el medio día, John entró en la gruta, portando en la mano un cuenco de sopa caliente, que le puso en las manos sin mediar palabra. Iba a marcharse de nuevo, pero las palabras de Robin lo detuvieron.

—Está bien, moro pintado —lo desafió—. 

Airado, sin embargo John no respondió a la provocación. Iba a continuar su camino cuando él continuó.

—Me cuidaré y seré prudente hasta que haya recuperado las fuerzas—aseguró—. Pero por favor, ayúdame a levantarme. Necesito hacerme ver, al menos —le rogó, ya sin un atisbo de arrogancia en su voz.

—No debes hacer esfuerzos todavía —la voz de John objetó con firmeza, aunque ya más calmada.

—No te he dicho que vaya a irme a cazar al bosque, o que vaya a practicar todos esos ejercicios endemoniados que tú me has obligado a hacer para entrenarme. —Le ofreció una sonrisa socarrona que John, girándose por fin hacia él, le devolvió del mismo modo—. Pero no creo que dar unos cuantos pasos dentro de las grutas, simplemente para que mi presencia tranquilice a toda esta buena gente que tanto ha sufrido, logre que muera.

—Puede que no. Pero yo sí lo lograré si la próxima vez que sufras una herida como esta no me avisas a tiempo para sanarte —lo amenazó. 

—Sí, padre...

Robin notó cómo John, por un momento, desvió la mirada con el corazón destrozado.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, sintiéndose miserable—. Jamás he pretendido dañarte. No existe día en que no me duela no haber sido capaz de salvar a tu hijo —aseguró, lleno de dolor.

—Y no existe día en que mi corazón no sangre por ello. Sin embargo, no hubo nada que tú pudieras haber hecho por salvarlo; yo lo sé y tú lo sabes. Pero como te dije, aún así, lo intentaste. — Por un momento, lo miró con un cariño y una lealtad infinitos—. No voy a volver a tener hijos en esta vida, pero si los tuviera, desearía que fueran como tú.

—Me esforzaré por merecer el gran honor que me has dispensado —le juró.

—Créeme, ya lo has hecho.

—¿Me ayudas a ponerme en pie, entonces? —volvió a la carga tras apurar el cuenco de sopa que había reconfortado su cuerpo.

—¡Condenado infiel!

Robin rompió a reír sin poder evitarlo y la herida le pasó factura, haciéndole encogerse de dolor.

John calló, pero lo observó con cara de pocos amigos.

Viendo que su mentor no iba a hacer nada por ayudarle, se esforzó de nuevo por ponerse en pie por sus propios medios, mas de pronto se vio apoyado por los fuertes brazos de John.

—Eres patético.

—Lo sé. Aún así, has de conformarte conmigo.

—Qué remedio...

Ambos se ofrecieron una sonrisa tranquila que desmintió todas aquellas puyas que se habían lanzado. John sirvió de apoyo a Robin hasta que este dio unos cuantos pasos y su cuerpo, dolorido y entumecido, comenzó a acostumbrarse de nuevo a la postura erguida. El árabe lo ayudó a caminar fuera de la gruta, dirigiéndose hacia un pequeño claro oculto en la espesura, hasta que comenzaron a escucharse las primeras voces procedentes de los demás sublevados.

—A partir de aquí, caminaré solo. Gracias.

John le dedicó una breve mirada escéptica y luego asintió, conforme.

—Para esta gente eres casi como un dios, una leyenda —le advirtió—. Mantente firme, no muestres debilidad, no ahora. Necesitan creer, Robin, creer en ti, en que tú vas a ser capaz de guiarlos hacia una vida mejor —lo aleccionó, solemne, apartándose de su lado.

Robin no respondió. Pero la infinita responsabilidad que mostró en su mirada habló de sobra por él.

Se tomó un breve instante para adoptar una postura completamente erguida, de nuevo imponente. Dio un pequeño paso, prudente, y al sentirse los suficientemente fuerte como para aparentar absoluta normalidad durante un breve lapso de tiempo, al menos, sonrió aliviado. Sus pasos firmes lo guiaron hasta donde parecía haberse establecido un comedor de campaña al aire libre. Inmediatamente notó que entre los fugitivos flotaba un aura de desánimo en el aire, de incertidumbre, de miedo... que Tuck y Marian no habían logrado hacer desvanecer por completo. Aunque parecía reinar una calma sumida en una tensa espera.

—¡Es Robin! —un hombre gritó de pronto, entusiasmado, dándose cuenta de su tan ansiada presencia.

Inmediatamente Marian, quien había estado repartiendo comida de una gran olla entre los rebeldes allí reunidos, pasó el cazo a un hombre que había cerca de ella, y localizando a Robin con urgencia, corrió hasta detenerse frente a él sin atreverse a tocarlo, desbordada por un infinito sentimiento de amor y llena de alivio.

—Rob...

Marian sonrió, mirándolo con ternura, temerosa de recibir su rechazo, ahora que la amenaza inminente había cesado y que él disponía de mayor tiempo para pensar con relativa tranquilidad. Aunque, en el fondo, sabía perfectamente que tal rechazo no iba a producirse.

Robin la pegó a su cuerpo con un gesto cariñoso y susurró a su oído de un modo discreto:

—Abrázame y sírveme de apoyo, por favor. Todavía me siento muy débil.

Ella lo miró con ojos desorbitados por la preocupación, pero calló y, con disimulo, inmediatamente hizo como él le pedía. Juntos caminaron abrazados hasta encontrarse con todos los demás.

—Robin Hood —una anciana mujer se adelantó y dijo, plantándose firmemente ante él, complacida.

Él la observó con sorpresa y torció el gesto. No sabía cómo tomar aquello.

—¿Ese es mi apodo? 

Ella asintió con firmeza, desafiándolo con la mirada a que la contradijera, si se atrevía.

—Voy a matar a John por esto —masculló entre dientes. Estaba seguro de que el sarraceno había tenido mucho que ver con aquello. Aunque en el fondo, aquel nombre le gustó.

—Gracias por lo que has hecho por todos nosotros —ella añadió, sin más.

—Os lo han quitado todo —él objetó con tristeza.

—Y nosotros a ellos, aunque nosotros no teníamos tanto que conservar.

Todos los demás rompieron a reír, divertidos. La esperanza había renacido entre ellos.

—Sabéis que lo que hemos hecho traerá duras consecuencias —se sintió obligado a advertir la obviedad—, que deberemos luchar duro, día tras día, no ya sólo por defender nuestros derechos, sino nuestras propias vidas.

—Las afrontaremos todas: estamos con Robin Hood. —Todos los demás asintieron con entusiasmo.

Él sonrió, agradecido. No podía confesarles todo el temor que le había embargado de pronto por haberse convertido en responsable del bienestar de tantas vidas. Todos lo habían adoptado como líder por unanimidad, y le seguirían ciegamente como ya habían hecho ante el Sheriff de Nottingham. Tan sólo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ser capaz de conducirles hacia una vida mejor, y no hacia su propia perdición.

Decidiendo relegar a un segundo plano todas sus preocupaciones hasta el final de la comida, sonriente y relajado, buscó un lugar donde sentarse junto a toda aquella gente que estaba pendiente de su más leve movimiento, y se dedicó a charlar y a bromear con ellos de forma animada, mientras Marian continuaba con su tarea de distribuir el resto de las vituallas —siempre vigilante, disimuladamente, de su estado de salud—, tras lo que ella se sentó a su lado y le acarició un hombro de modo cariñoso. Robin era consciente de que tiempo habría, de sobra, para compartir tribulaciones. Pero no en aquel momento.


	2. 2.- Sentimiento de pérdida

Robin se hallaba abstraído en la observación de un mapa de Nottingham y sus alrededores, incluido el bosque de Sherwood. Junto a él, John, Tuck, Marian, y los hombres y mujeres más osados, hábiles y dispuestos para asumir tareas de responsabilidad, lo observaban a la expectativa.

—Lo primero es disponer una ruta segura de avituallamiento para la colonia —Robin declaró, al fin, mientras alzaba su vista y los miraba a todos, resuelto—. Sin duda, el próximo Sheriff de Nottingham enviará una enorme partida de soldados para darnos caza, con el fin de restaurar su autoridad.

Algunos de los allí reunidos se miraron con temor. Por muy aguerridos que fueran, o que se sintieran, hasta ahora no habían sido más que simples campesinos, o mineros.

—Pero eso no será hasta que ese cargo haya sido ocupado. En este momento, quienes más me preocupan son Gisbourne y sus hombres. Aunque él tampoco está atravesando sus mejores momentos. —Dirigió a Marian una sonrisa alegre—. Y la Iglesia no soltará a sus perros de caza hasta que tenga el cargo de Sheriff bien atado.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo —John apoyó su afirmación—. Yo me encargaré de seleccionar a aquellos de entre nosotros más capacitados para la lucha, y tú y yo los entrenaremos con el fin de que protejan las vías de suministro.

—Y este asentamiento —. Apoyó su mano en el hombro de John y lo palmeó con afecto—. Me parece perfecto. Ponte en marcha ya mismo.

—Con respecto al funcionamiento cotidiano de la colonia, Evelyn y yo nos encargaremos de organizarlo —Marian se ofreció. Y Evelyn asintió con la cabeza, impetuosa.

Robin miró a ambas, sorprendido.

—Creía que vosotras dos desearíais ser entrenadas para formar parte del grupo de protección. Por mí bien, si eso es lo que queréis.

—No te equivoques. Evelyn y yo organizaremos el grupo encargado del mantenimiento de la colonia, hasta que alguien pueda tomarnos el relevo. Por supuesto que vas a entrenarme; hasta que te caigas de culo debido al cansancio, si hace falta —dejó claro—. No pienso ser una carga para ti, para ninguno de vosotros. No voy a permitir que tengas que preocuparte por mí —alegó, decidida.

—Sea como sea, yo siempre me preocuparé por ti. —Fijó en sus ojos una profunda mirada, solemne, que provocó que todos sus compañeros se dirigiesen miradas de reojo y sonrisas de complicidad. Tras ello carraspeó, incómodo—. Bien, por el momento queda el tema del dinero —se centró en otro asunto rápidamente—. Quiero que todos tengamos perfectamente claro que el dinero que hemos robado al Sheriff y a la Iglesia no está destinado al enriquecimiento de ninguno de nosotros, a ser gastado banalmente, a la ostentación, o al derroche. Es dinero de sangre. —Miró a todos ellos, uno a uno, con extrema dureza—. No es el botín de una banda de piratas, ni nosotros somos corsarios, tampoco. Este dinero se destinará a abastecer la colonia, y a aliviar todas aquellas penalidades de quien lo necesite, tanto dentro, como fuera de este asentamiento. Y si quedase algo, el resto será custodiado como una prueba más de las intrigas de la nobleza de Nottingham y de la Iglesia contra el Reino de Inglaterra, y será entregado al Rey en el modo en que proceda. ¿Está claro? —preguntó con voz amenazante, alzando la voz—. No voy a aceptar un “no” por respuesta. ¿Está claro? —repitió con vehemencia—. Quien tenga intención de enriquecerse a costa de la Rebelión, que lo diga ahora, y yo mismo me encargaré de buscarle un nuevo hogar donde llevar una vida digna, bien lejos de nuestra gente.

La mayoría asintió con firmeza, totalmente de acuerdo, llenos de orgullo, pues no se sentían como ladrones, sino como justicieros. Mas un hombre, ya entrado en años, le ofreció una sonrisa torcida.

—¿Por qué tengo yo que ayudar a todos aquellos que no han querido mover su jodido culo por ayudarnos a nosotros? —preguntó con voz desafiante.

Con descaro, Robin lo miró de arriba a abajo y luego preguntó:

—¿Cual es tu nombre?

—Henry —respondió, sin deponer su actitud arrogante.

—¿Tienes familia, Henry? ¿Esposa? ¿Hijos? ¿Parientes mayores a los que cuidar? ¿Quizá un perro que te ladre? —le preguntó.

—No tengo. ¿Y qué?

—Lo imaginaba… 

—¿Acaso los tienes tú?

—Esta es mi familia. —Extendió ambos brazos y giró sobre sí mismo, orgulloso, abarcando a toda la colonia—. ¿Por qué estás aquí, Henry? ¿Por qué decidiste unirte a nuestra causa?

—Digamos que… quería un poco de acción. —Sonrió con descaro, retador.

—Te recomiendo entonces, Henry —lo miró con amenazante desdén—, que te enroles en las Cruzadas como carne de chacal, que es en lo que antes o después te convertirás. Te garantizo que, si lo haces, no vas a aburrirte. 

Su voz fue tan fría, su mirada contenía tanta autoridad y desprecio, que el hombre no pudo evitar un encogimiento reflejo. Sintiéndose humillado, Henry escupió al suelo con rabia y dijo:

—Haced lo que queráis. No sois más que una panda de pobres ilusos. El Sheriff de Nottingham nos machacará a la primera oportunidad que tenga. Y ni tú vas a poder evitarlo.

Y con pasos airados, se alejó del grupo de cuatro zancadas, para perderse en la espesura del bosque.

—Pues moriremos como hombres libres —Stoker respondió, apasionado.

—No hemos hecho lo que hemos hecho para morir, sino para vivir —Robin dijo con serenidad, palmeando la espalda del joven de un modo afable—. Centraos en poner en marcha los planes que hemos estado discutiendo. Os convocaré de nuevo en breve. Queda mucho por hablar, y mucho más por hacer. 

Con estas palabras, dio la reunión por terminada. John se apresuró a marcharse, resuelto.

—Tuck —llamó a su amigo, antes de que se fuese.

Marian, que había aguardado a Robin con intención de hablar con él, esperó a que ambos terminasen, paciente.

—Dime, Robin —respondió, solícito, mirándole con ojos vivaces.

—¿Conservas algún contacto en Nottingham? ¿Alguno de quien podamos fiarnos?

El fraile quedó pensativo durante unos segundos.

—En este momento, no me fiaría ni de mi propia madre, Dios la tenga en su gloria —declaró, solemne—. Pero sé a qué te refieres, y lo que necesitas. Quieres que monte una red de espías en la ciudad —añadió con una sonrisa pícara.

—No estaría nada mal. —Sonrió—. Pero por ahora, lo que quiero es alguien que nos informe del estado de Will, de su paradero. Debemos sacarlo de allí sea como sea. Estoy convencido de que, en mi ausencia, él ha sido apresado como máximo cabecilla de la rebelión al que acusar y condenar. El castigo será ejemplar para él, Tuck, debemos salvarlo.

—Ya lo he pensado, Robin… Pero en estos momentos, Will debe ser el reo mejor custodiado de Nottingham. Tal y como está la situación, rescatarlo va a resultar tarea del todo imposible —se lamentó, negando con la cabeza con desesperación.

—Eso déjanoslo a John y a mí. Algo se nos ocurrirá. Tú encárgate de facilitarnos toda la información que necesitamos.

—Robin, estás convaleciente de una grave herida —le reprochó entre susurros, cogiéndolo por la manga de la camisa y acercándose a su oído—. Podrás fingir que nada ha sucedido tanto como quieras, pero que los demás no lo sepan, no quiere decir que tú no sigas debilitado —lo reprendió como si de un niño se tratara.

—Lo sé. Pero si espero a que la herida cure por completo, ya será demasiado tarde para él. Haz lo que te pido, por favor —le rogó con una mirada cariñosa, agradecido por su preocupación.

—Eres imposible —el fraile afirmó, frustrado—. Sí, haré lo que me pides. Yo sé cómo obtener esa información sin jugarme la vida. No como otros —insinuó para mostrar su total disconformidad.

Rezongando por lo bajo, se alejó de Robin y de Marian, dejándolos a solas.

Marian caminó hasta Robin, cariñosa, y se abrazó a él. Mas pronto, Robin la separó de su lado y enfrentó su mirada con rudeza.

—¿Qué sucede, Rob? —Lo miró sorprendida y extrañada, esperando su respuesta.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes por Will? ¿Le sigues queriendo? —él preguntó claramente, muy serio—. Necesito saberlo —. Clavó en ella una mirada dura y expectante.

Marian sonrió con tranquilidad, comprendiendo por fin.

—Rob, os quiero a ambos, pero…

Mas no pudo terminar la frase, pues un fuerte grito de John reclamando a Robin en la zona de las cavernas, centró toda la atención de ambos en el nuevo asunto que Robin se iba a ver obligado a resolver. Inmediatamente, los dos desviaron sus miradas en dirección de John, y cuando Marian volvió a centrar la suya en los ojos de Robin, halló en ellos una tristeza infinita, cubierta de un pétreo dolor.

—Debo marcharme —fue todo lo que él dijo. 

Tras ello, le dio la espalda y la dejó a solas, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

Durante el resto del día, Marian no halló ocasión alguna de poder hablar con Robin, ya que él permaneció ocupado yendo de aquí para allá, unas veces junto a John, otras junto a Tuck, acompañado de cualquiera de los demás, o a solas, resolviendo cada cuestión allí donde su poder de decisión, o su ayuda, eran requeridos. A pesar de verlo tan atareado, ella sospechó que Robin la estaba evitando de un modo deliberado, algo que la llenó de frustración y enfado. Al llegar la noche, aguardó con paciencia a que Robin regresase a la caverna que, supuestamente, ambos compartían; pero con el transcurso de las horas, se vio obligada a acostarse sin que él hubiese regresado, vencida por el sueño. Los dos días siguientes, con sus correspondientes noches, fueron más de lo mismo: Robin infinitamente ocupado, y ella sumida en una airada frustración.

Aquella noche era demasiado cálida para tratarse de principios de otoño. Robin, sintiendo que el vendaje que le constreñía el pecho le agobiaba bajo la camisa, se la quitó y apoyó la espalda contra una roca. Pensativo, se dedicó a dejarse acariciar por la escasa brisa escuchando, distraído, los ruidos de fondo de la noche.

—Déjate ver de una vez —ordenó, de pronto, hacia la negrura.

Durante un momento nada sucedió. Pero pronto una figura silenciosa dejó de acecharle en las sombras, para plantarse frente a él con descaro. Con una sonrisa arrogante, John se dejó caer a su lado.

—Me has descubierto porque yo he querido —aseguró alegremente.

—Ya… —respondió con voz sarcástica—. Sé que tienes algo importante que decirme, o no habrías estado observándome como si fueras un asesino contratado por Gisbourne. Suéltalo ya —le ordenó con voz seca.

John negó con la cabeza, como si estuviese tratando con un caso perdido.

—Tanto que has sufrido por recuperar a tu mujer, y ahora que la tienes, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo? —le recriminó, incrédulo y enfadado a la vez, aguardando con descaro una respuesta lo suficientemente convincente; aunque en el fondo no la esperaba.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo, John? No tengo ni idea de a qué te refieres —Robin preguntó a su vez, altivo.

—Ah, ¿no? Todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta de que has echado a Marian de tu lado, menos tú —afirmó con cínica ironía, traspasándolo con una mirada de condena.

—Te equivocas. No soy yo quien he echado a Marian de mi lado, sino ella quien me ha echado a mí del suyo —escupió las palabras con voz gélida, envenenado por ellas.

—¿De qué narices estás hablando, Robin? Marian vive y muere por ti. ¡Maldita sea! —exclamó perdiendo la paciencia, al ver la total tozudez que dominaba a su mejor amigo—. No sé qué demonios ha sucedido entre vosotros, pero serás un maldito cobarde si no lo arreglas —dejó claro, rotundo—. No he aguantado todas tus patéticas lágrimas para que ahora no luches por ella —le echó en cara con desdén.

Furioso, Robin se puso en pie y lo cogió por la camisa con la intención de darle un fuerte puñetazo, que John aguardó sin intención de esquivarlo, retador. Pero Robin no descargó su ira desbordada sobre él, sino que dejó caer el puño con un gesto brusco, lo empujó lejos de sí, y se largó como alma que lleva el diablo.

John lo vio marchar, con mirada severa y desaprobadora. Una vez solo, se sentó con paciencia en la misma piedra que Robin había ocupado hasta hacía nada, y clavó su mirada en la negrura, completamente inmóvil, hasta confundirse con ella.

En las profundidades del bosque, Robin, ya sintiéndose a salvo de miradas indiscretas, rompió a patadas contra los árboles, a puñetazos alocados contra sus troncos con furia desatada. Al igual que la ira se escapaba a través de sus pies y de sus manos, el sufrimiento comenzó a empapar su rostro a través de un torrente de lágrimas desesperadas. No supo cuánto tiempo su mente permaneció enajenada, hasta que un punzante dolor lo obligó a detener su frenética arremetida. Al mirar su pecho, vio que el vendaje estaba completamente empapado en sangre. Respiró hondo intentando controlar el dolor, y ya más sereno, caminó hasta su cueva asegurándose de no ser descubierto por los rebeldes asignados aquella noche al turno de vigilancia. Entró en ella con sigilo, cuidadoso de no despertar a Marian, quien se hallaba sumida, al parecer, en un agitado sueño. No pudo evitar contemplar su rostro con infinito amor durante un momento. Mas pronto se aferró a su propia ira para alejarse de ella, vehemente, y dedicarse a revolver sus escasas pertenencias, en busca del ungüento sanador que John le había preparado para aplicar bajo el vendaje a intervalos regulares. Retiró las vendas con cuidado y, profiriendo una fuerte exhalación para ahogar el dolor, limpió la herida con agua helada. Al intentar vendarse de nuevo, descubrió que, sin ayuda, la tarea iba a resultar harto complicada. 

Inesperadamente, las suaves manos de Marian le quitaron las vendas y, mediante movimientos expertos, su pecho fue cubierto de nuevo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Gracias —él dijo fríamente.

Se puso en pie para caminar fuera de la cueva, cuando escuchó:

—En ocasiones, eres el hombre más arrogante, cabezota, irracional y testarudo, que he conocido jamás.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues me alegro —respondió con cabreo sin mirar atrás—. Elige, Marian: o él, o yo. — Y se marchó.

Marian entornó la mirada con furia, sintiendo que a cada minuto que pasaba y contra toda cordura, amaba más y más a aquel hombre que últimamente se empeñaba en ser insoportable.


	3. 3.- Por amor, y por despecho.

—¿Dónde está Robin? —uno de los hombres preguntó, extrañado.

La colonia de proscritos había tomado por norma recibir cada nuevo día reunida frente a un frugal desayuno, antes de que cada cual atendiese sus obligaciones. Hacerlo reconfortaba sus maltratados corazones, les hacía sentir como parte de una especie de familia que se iba formando poco a poco, mediante lazos jóvenes pero firmes, de un modo inexorable. Robin era perfectamente consciente de la importancia que aquel momento del día tenía para todos ellos, así que siempre acudía a su lado, el primero, para recibirlos con afables “buenos días” y charlar sobre cualquier tema del que deseasen hablarle, fuera el que fuera. Pero aquel día él no había aparecido como siempre, lo que sumió a su gente en una inquieta extrañeza.

Muy a su pesar, John tuvo que reconocer que no había sido consciente hasta aquel momento, siquiera, de que él se hubiera marchado. Miró a Marian con la esperanza de que pudiese arrojar luz sobre el asunto. Pero tampoco ella supo qué responder. Tuck se encogió de hombros levemente en silencio, sombrío. Dándose cuenta de que ninguno de ambos iba a tomar las riendas de la situación, John decidió intentar tranquilizar a toda aquella buena gente sintiéndose, sin embargo, el menos indicado para hacerlo. Encaramándose a una gran roca, que Robin a menudo hacía servir para hacerse ver y escuchar, alzó la voz con tono firme y resuelto:

—Robin regresará en breve. No hay porqué preocuparse —afirmó, autoritario.

—Ya, pero, ¿dónde está? —una mujer insistió, clavando en él una mirada suspicaz.

«Condenado inglés», John maldijo para sus adentros. «¿Cómo espera que le cubra las espaldas si ni me dice, siquiera, que tiene intención de marcharse?. Él es el líder de la rebelión, el guía de estos rebeldes. ¿Qué demonios les cuento yo ahora?». Decidido a no dejar translucir su inquietud, declaró a voz en grito, para que todos pudiesen escucharle claramente:

—Robin jamás me ha fallado; y a vosotros, tampoco. Esté donde esté y esté haciendo lo que esté haciendo, seguro que tiene un buen motivo para no estar ahora aquí.

Un leve murmullo de inquietud comenzó a oírse entre la multitud. Aunque ninguno de ellos se atrevió a enfrentarse a John directamente. De pronto, una voz firme se hizo escuchar al otra lado del claro.

—¡Lo tengo! —Robin afirmó, logrando que todas las miradas quedasen pendientes de él.

Caminó con pasos serenos, entre una multitud de miradas que lo observaron con mezcla de alivio y de sorpresa, hasta situarse en el mismo centro de la reunión, entre todos ellos. De sus hombros, descargó varios arcos y tres espadas largas que todos contemplaron con miradas llenas de asombro, incluso John, quien bajó de la roca rápidamente para reunirse con él.

—¿De dónde has sacado todo esto? —le preguntó, atónito.

—De un gran carro que portaba armas, sin duda dirigidas al Castillo de Nottingham, pues iba fuertemente custodiado por soldados del Sheriff. Hay más esperándonos donde he sacado estas —aseguró alegremente—. Cuanto antes nos hagamos con ellas, mejor. Seguidme y las traeremos.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna de John, volvió sobre sus propios pasos, resuelto, seguido por la mayoría de sus compañeros, quienes caminaron tras él llenos de expectación.

Media hora después, casi habían desvalijado el carro por completo. Cada hombre o mujer cargó con aquello que pudo, y la mayoría se encaminó de vuelta a las cuevas.

—Diez de vosotros, quedaos conmigo —Robin ordenó a los últimos proscritos que quedaban cerca del carro—. Debemos ocultar todos los cadáveres, retirar el carro y ocultarlo, y borrar todas las huellas. Quiero que parezca que aquí no ha pasado nada durante siglos —dejó claro.

—Tranquilo, Robin. Nosotros nos encargaremos —uno de los hombres aseguró. Y varios de ellos se afanaron en cumplir la tarea de inmediato.

Cuando John consideró que ninguno de los presentes les prestaba atención, cogió a Robin por un brazo, sin contemplaciones, y lo alejó unos metros con malos modos. Robin lo siguió con sorpresa, molesto.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —quiso saber, mirándolo con enfado.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa a ti, inglés? ¿Cómo sabías que este convoy iba a pasar por aquí? —exigió saber, irritado.

—No lo sabía. Anoche vagué sin rumbo por el bosque durante horas. Pasada la media noche alcancé uno de los caminos menos transitados de Sherwood, que yo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, y cual no sería mi asombro, al encontrarme con todo un destacamento de soldados, camino de Nottingham, custodiando el lento y torpe desplazamiento de un enorme carro tan pesado, que tan sólo podía contener armamento —explicó con sencillez—. Por ello, decidí hacerme con él y este es el resultado —se jactó.

Pero al ver que el rostro de John no se relajaba en absoluto, decidió abandonar aquella postura a la defensiva e intentó justificarse, buscando su aprobación:

—Sabes que necesitamos esas armas, John, no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad como esta.

—Lo sé. Y por eso te has enfrentado tú solo a cuantos, ¿diez soldados? —le recriminó, aún enojado, clavando en él una mirada desaprobadora.

—Dieciocho, en realidad —reconoció, avergonzado.

John se alejó de él un par de pasos, intentando templar su furia, y lo miró a la cara, ya más calmado:

—¿Cómo te ha respondido el brazo izquierdo? ¿La herida se ha abierto de nuevo?

Entonces Robin entendió porqué su mejor amigo, su mentor, le había echado aquella reprimenda aparentemente sin sentido. Se preocupaba por él. Agradecido, sonrió.

—He sentido el brazo izquierdo un poco dolorido por el esfuerzo, pero se ha portado bien —aseguró—. Y la herida casi no me ha molestado. No, no sangra. —afirmó, mirando a John lleno de agradecimiento—. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

El árabe bufó con indignación.

—No quiero tu gratitud. Quiero me avises cada vez que te vas; que me informes de a dónde vas, y de qué vas a hacer —exigió, clavándole una mirada de advertencia.

—En serio, no lo tenía planeado, ni mucho menos. Habría ido en tu busca, pero si hubiese regresado a por ti sin haberlo interceptado antes, el convoy se habría largado y habríamos perdido la mejor oportunidad de armarnos sin ponernos en peligro que tendremos en muchísimo tiempo.

A pesar de que estaba totalmente de acuerdo con aquel argumento, John lo miró con desaprobación.

—¿Sin ponernos en peligro? ¿O sin que tú nos pongas en peligro a los demás, asumiendo tú todo el riesgo? —le reprochó.— Pon fin a tus desavenencias con tu mujer, inglés. Y duerme cuando y donde debes —le ordenó sin miramiento. 

—Cuando encuentre una nueva cueva donde dormir y tenga ganas de hacerlo, lo haré —respondió de malos modos. Mas pronto se arrepintió de haber empleado aquel tono de desprecio con el hombre a quien más admiraba—. Marian ama a Will, John —afirmó con tristeza, desviando la mirada.

—Eso, no te lo crees ni tú. —Palmeó su espalda con fuerza y se marchó a ayudar con la limpieza del camino.

De regreso al corazón de Sherwood, todos aquellos que habían ayudado a Robin a transportar tan bienvenido botín, fueron recibidos como si de héroes se tratase. Robin recibió alabanzas, abrazos, palmadas amistosas en la espalda… De todo el asentamiento, tan sólo hubo dos personas que no se acercaron a él, siquiera. Marian fue una de ellas. Y la otra, Tuck, quien había marchado a Nottingham el día anterior, por orden de Robin, con el fin de recabar noticias de Will, y todavía no había regresado.

De pronto, un grito de alarma se escuchó desde lo alto de uno de los árboles situados a lo largo del perímetro de la aldea, donde se había establecido una vigilancia constante.

—¡Robin! ¡Robin! ¡Alguien se acerca! ¡En aquella dirección! —un hombre señaló hacia el sur con grandes aspavientos, hasta estar convencido de que él lo había comprendido.

Inmediatamente, Robin cogió su arco y varias flechas y corrió en la dirección que el hombre le había indicado. John lo siguió a la carrera, armado con una de las grandes espadas que habían sido transportadas hasta allí. Por un momento, los demás no supieron qué hacer. Estaban dispuestos a defender su nuevo hogar con sus propias vidas, pero aquella sería su primera refriega, y la mayoría no pudo evitar sentir temor. Aún así, sintiendo que debían dar apoyo a su líder a toda costa, varios de ellos, la mayoría armados con simples palos, azadas o herramientas, corrieron tras ellos, decididos a vender caro todo aquello que, con tanto esfuerzo, habían logrado.

Cuando Robin tuvo a la inesperada figura a una distancia suficiente como para no errar el tiro, cargó una flecha en el arco y gritó:

—¡No des un paso más, seas quien seas, si en algo aprecias tu vida!

Al instante, la persona dejó de caminar, alzó ambos brazos y declaró con voz amable.

—¡Por supuesto que aprecio mi vida! ¡Tú me la has salvado en alguna ocasión! —la voz de Tuck se hizo escuchar, aún a lo lejos.

Reconociendo aquella voz infinitamente familiar y querida para él, Robin bajó el arco y corrió a reunirse con el fraile. Lo envolvió en un abrazo de oso y preguntó con angustia:

—¿Estás bien?

—Tranquilo, Robin, estoy perfectamente. Gracias por preocuparte. —Le sonrió con cariño, pero inmediatamente después añadió con voz grave—: Necesito hablar contigo. Has de conocer con urgencia aquello que he descubierto.

—¿Sobre Will? —quiso saber, temiendo lo peor.

El fraile asintió, ofreciéndole una mirada llena de preocupación.

—John, acompáñanos, por favor. Quiero que escuches lo que Tuck tiene que decir—Robin pidió a su compañero.

Ya más tranquilos, los demás vieron como los tres hombres se dirigían a una de las cuevas para hablar en privado, y cada cual retomó sus quehaceres, asumiendo que, cuando hubiese alguna noticia que ellos debieran conocer, Robin los pondría al tanto de inmediato. Pero Marian, preocupada, los observó desaparecer dentro de la cueva.

—¿La muerte de Will es inminente? —Robin preguntó, angustiado, mientras su mente comenzaba a trazar planes a la carrera, con el fin de emprender un alocado rescate.

—¿Inminente? No, a no ser que lo mate el odio enconado que siente por ti. O que le atraganten todos los privilegios que le ha otorgado la Iglesia —Tuck aseguró con sorna.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —John se adelantó a Robin con aquella pregunta, mientras ambos hombres lo observaban, llenos de asombro.

—Se rumorea, y puedo aseguraros que mi fuente es completamente fiable, que Will va a ser nombrado Sheriff de Nottingham en breve.

—Eso es imposible —Robin afirmó, rotundo, negando fuertemente con la cabeza.

—Imposible o posible, lo cierto es que las heridas que Will sufrió en el rostro durante la refriega, no están siendo tratadas con vinagre por un carcelero desalmado, en lo más hondo de una hedionda y húmeda mazmorra; sino en el Castillo de Nottingham, mediante agua de rosas y vendas de lino, no sé si colocadas con mimo por el mismísimo Cardenal, pues es él quien lo visitó ayer, ya entrada la noche, para marcharse más de una hora después con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro —el fraile afirmó con irónica candidez—. ¡Vamos Robin! ¡Yo mismo le vi marchar, oculto entre las sombras! —añadió, vehemente, al ver que él lo escuchaba con total negación en el rostro.

Robin lo miró fijamente a los ojos, pensativo por un momento.

—¿Y también viste a Will? —inquirió con cara de reproche.

—Nadie ha visto a Will desde el mismo día en que John y tú acabasteis con la vida del Sheriff —aseguró—. Ni siquiera los dos guardias de las mazmorras, encargados de custodiar a los reos a los que la Iglesia tiene “en mayor estima”, con quienes aún mantengo cierta… “confianza”, por así decirlo, ya que siempre era yo quien solía escuchar en última confesión a los condenados a muerte. Un par de vasijas de buen vino y no es necesario más que escuchar —declaró con total intención—. Y si en algo yo soy experto, es en escuchar. Puedo asegurarte, sin el menor atisbo de duda, que Will se recupera ahora en el palacio de Nottingham —afirmó, sereno.

—¿Y lo de ser nombrado Sheriff? —John quiso saber, suspicaz.

—Secreto de confesión, amigo mío —declaró con una sonrisa, mostrándose imperturbable.

—¿Pero cómo…? ¿Por qué? —Robin casi gritó. Su corazón se negaba a creerlo.

—¿Que por qué? ¿Tú necesitarías más porqués, si hubieses sido testigo de cómo tu mujer te abandonó por su antiguo amante? —John argumentó, vehemente, haciendo un gesto de obviedad.

Al escuchar aquello, Robin boqueó como un pez fuera del agua incapaz de decir nada, pues las palabras de Marian resonaron en su mente con estruendo: “os quiero a ambos”. ¿Abandonado? No podía creerlo; si quien se sentía abandonado era él…

—Yo creo que el asunto tiene mucho más que ver con las pretensiones políticas que Will siempre ha mantenido, que con un sentimiento de despecho amoroso —Tuck intervino, reflexivo—. Durante años, Will ha trabajado para hacerse un hueco entre la nobleza de Nottingham, de un modo incansable. Y el Cardenal es perfectamente consciente de ello. Qué mejor oportunidad para ambos de lograr aquello que quieren: para Will, de alcanzar su sueño de poder, entrando a formar parte de los nobles de la Ciudad por la puerta grande; y el Cardenal ha matado dos pájaros de un solo flechazo. 

Robin lo interrogó con la mirada, sin comprender sus últimas palabras. 

—El Cardenal ha hallado un fiel perro que, además de estarle infinitamente agradecido, hará todo lo que esté en su mano, de motu propio, para acabar con tu vida, por una causa tan personal como lo es que tú te hayas quedado con Marian —explicó.

—Marian no es una posesión de la que alguien pueda apropiarse —Robin replicó, airado—, ni es una moneda de cambio; en ningún sentido.

—No para ti, querido amigo, no para ti. —Palmeó su espalda con cariño—. Si me perdonáis, debo descansar. Ya os he contado todo lo que sé. Permitidme que me reponga —pidió con cansancio.

—Lo siento, Tuck, he sido un desconsiderado —Robin se disculpó.

—No importa. Yo mismo te he pedido que escuchases con urgencia lo que tenía que decirte. Si te parece bien, esta tarde continuaremos con los detalles.

—Por supuesto. Descansa, buen amigo.

John y Robin le vieron marchar hacia su pequeña cueva en silencio, mostrándose muy serios y pensativos. Finalmente, fue John quien habló:

—Voy a organizar todo ese armamento, antes de que uno de estos mineros o campesinos se rebane un miembro de un tajo con una espada, o le clave una flecha a otro por el más puro azar —afirmó, mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa.

También él palmeó la espalda de Robin con afecto y se marchó.


	4. 4.- Hombres arrogantes.

John observaba, satisfecho, al grupo de entre los forajidos que había elegido para ser formados como arqueros. En total, veinte hombres y mujeres de corazón valiente y pulso sereno, que supondrían una más que temible fuerza a distancia, si él lograba obtener lo mejor de cada uno de ellos. Por turnos, disparaban a sendas dianas improvisadas sobre sacos viejos y colocadas al frente y, aunque por el momento los resultados no eran muy halagüeños, él estaba seguro de que su puntería pronto mejoraría de forma notoria. Hasta entonces, los disparos habían transcurrido entre risas, bromas y alegría. Aquello no significaba que no tomasen su aprendizaje en serio, sino que afrontaban sus fracasos iniciales con alegre estoicismo. Sin embargo, algo hizo que un gran silencio se impusiese entre el grupo de un modo inesperado, lo que logró que John dejase atrás todos aquellos pensamientos y enarcase una ceja, alertando todos sus sentidos.

Inmediatamente reparó en que una figura masculina se había colocado a su lado en silencio y, cruzada de brazos, se disponía a observar los ejercicios de tiro.

—¡Continuad! —John ordenó, lacónico, con voz perentoria.

El próximo hombre a quien tocó el turno de disparar, miró al recién llegado de reojo y, apuntando con el arco a su diana, disparó sin haber logrado que su pulso dejase de temblar. Poco faltó para que la flecha, que había rebotado en una gran roca situada a varios metros tras la diana, no impactase sobre Robin —quien, hasta ese momento, se había dedicado a observar la situación tranquilamente, al lado de John—, que se agachó para esquivarla con rápidos reflejos; se clavó tras él, en un gran roble.

—¡Por Alá! —John soltó un exabrupto, contrariado—. ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer, que poner nerviosos a mis arqueros? —reprendió a Robin mientras dedicaba una mirada asesina al pobre hombre que había lanzado la flecha con tan poca fortuna.

Robin rió alegremente, divertido.

—Que yo sepa, no he dicho ni hecho nada, en absoluto —objetó con voz inocente—. Tan sólo me he limitado a observar.

—A observar cómo metemos la pata hasta el fondo —el hombre que había disparado se quejó por lo bajo. Aunque todos pudieron escuchar sus palabras y murmuraron en acuerdo, algo que lo envalentonó para continuar—. Al lado del mejor arquero que jamás ha visto Nottingham, nosotros somos mucho menos que patéticos.

Varios gestos de asentimiento se hicieron notar entre ellos con desaprobación.

—Eso no es cierto —Robin le contradijo.

Decidido, caminó hasta el hombre, quien se encogió en un acto reflejo, temiendo ser el foco injustificado de una ira que nunca llegó. Había sido tan maltratado por todo aquel que ejercía poder sobre él durante toda su vida, que automáticamente esperaba un castigo por la mayoría de sus errores cometidos. En cambio Robin, con una sonrisa amable, le hizo un gesto para que le prestase su arco y, cogiendo una flecha de su carcaj, se dispuso a apuntar hacia la diana.

—¿Creéis que yo nací enseñado? Observad atentamente mi postura, la posición del arco y de la flecha, notad la fuerza justa que ejerzo sobre él, la tensión, cómo se convierte en una extensión de mi brazo...

Adoptó la postura correcta de disparo lentamente, para darles tiempo a observar tal y como les había aconsejado. Cuando por fin la flecha salió disparada del arco, fue directa al centro exacto de la diana, como si la única posibilidad que hubiese existido nunca, hubiese sido acertar de pleno en el blanco. Hecho por él parecía tan fácil, tan natural… 

—El secreto está en perseverar, en no desalentarse jamás —les animó—. Ahora vosotros, una y otra vez, hasta que logréis lo mismo que he hecho yo.

—Eso es muy fácil de decir —la voz de Marian se hizo escuchar a su lado, con tono de reproche. 

Desde el inicio, Robin supo perfectamente que ella iba a ser, por su situación en la fila, la próxima en disparar. Pero hasta aquel momento la había ignorado deliberadamente, tratándola como a una más de sus compañeros. Le ofreció una mirada casi inexpresiva al preguntar:

—¿Me permites? 

Ella fue a ofrecerle su arco, resignada a presenciar una nueva “demostración de pericia” destinada a alimentar la leyenda; “o su ego, más bien”, se obligó a pensar con enfado. Mas él, en cambio, no cogió el arco, sino que se situó a su espalda. Con movimientos serenos, hizo que ella dispusiese una flecha, lista para disparar. Entonces la tomó por la cintura con ambas manos, suavemente, situó su rostro muy cerca del suyo, tanto, que ella podía sentir la atrayente calidez de su aliento en su cuello, su acompasada respiración. Sin pretenderlo, aspiró con deleite el aroma de su cuerpo, que adoraba y que tanto había echado de menos. El calor y el roce casual de ambos cuerpos tan íntimamente unidos, la atrajo como una tentación prohibida, una quimera; insinuante, subyugador…

—Amplía ligeramente el ángulo de apertura de tus piernas. Eleva un poco más el arco, así… —le indicó con voz totalmente concentrada, guiando su brazo izquierdo con suavidad.

Tras ello, sus manos poseyeron su cintura de nuevo, dulcemente dominantes. Concentrado, le ordenó con voz suave pero firme:

—Ahora.

Hipnotizada por aquel calor que abrasaba su cuerpo desde lo más hondo de su alma, por sus gestos, por sus palabras, Marian dejó escapar la flecha sin pensar, confiando por completo en las indicaciones que él le había dado, dejándose llevar… Para su infinita sorpresa, cuando fue capaz de abstraerse al hechizo sensual que Robin había ejercido sobre su más íntima cordura, halló a todos los demás aplaudiendo, entusiasmados. Su flecha había atravesado la que Robin había clavado minutos antes justo en el centro de la diana, partiéndola en dos.

—Perfecto —escuchó la voz satisfecha de Robin a su espalda. 

No sabía qué responderle, pues había quedado sin palabras. Cuando quiso ofrecer, siquiera, un mínimo gesto de réplica, ya él se había alejado de su lado, sumiéndola en un gélido abandono contra el que le resultó imposible luchar.

—Vuestra propia mente es vuestro mayor enemigo. Educadla en la victoria obtenida mediante el tesón y el esfuerzo, y no habrá barrera que no podáis superar. Continuad —él ordenó. Y obviando la mirada suspicaz que John le dedicó, retomó su camino.

Él éxito obtenido por Marian supuso una inyección de ánimo para todos sus compañeros. Uno tras otro, pasaron más de una hora disparando sin cesar, y ningún fracaso hizo mella en sus almas reconfortadas.

Sin embargo, Robin fue en busca de Tuck con un cabreo monumental. No estaba enfadado con el fraile, sino consigo mismo; una enorme frustración lo había sumido en una espiral de autoinculpación y de reproche. Se había prometido a sí mismo, con férrea voluntad, alejarse de Marian durante todo el tiempo que fuera necesario, hasta que ella hubiera aclarado su propio corazón con respecto a Will y a él. Pero su mente y su cuerpo, traicioneros, se habían aliado en su contra para envolverla en sus brazos a la más mínima oportunidad, con la menor excusa. Cada vez que respiraba, su mente le traía de vuelta, con insistencia masoquista, el dulce aroma femenino de su negro cabello, de su piel, el ardiente calor de un contacto que ansiaba como a una droga de la que no le quedaba más remedio que admitirse dependiente confeso. Había luchado con uñas y dientes contra sus más íntimos deseos; y había perdido de un modo humillante. Ahora, intentar retomar esa ardua lucha se le antojaba una quimera imposible de alcanzar. Aún así, se atrincheró en su propio enfado para aferrarse a los últimos retazos de “cordura” que aún fue capaz conservar. 

—¡Tuck! —gritó, impaciente, ante la boca de la pequeña cueva que el fraile ocupaba—. ¡Tuck! —insistió sin dar tiempo a que le llegase una respuesta desde el interior.

“Creo que se ha marchado a hablar con Bowman, el encargado de las cocinas”, escuchó a su espalda.

Contrariado, se giró y dedicó a Stoker una mirada severa. 

—Gracias.

Cuando ya había emprendido, a paso rápido, el camino hacia la zona creada para las cocinas, volvió a escuchar tras él:

—Le he oído comentar no sé qué sobre un vino ceremonial —Stoker añadió, jocoso.

A lo que Robin no puedo evitar sonreír. 

—¡Gracias! —gritó para hacerse oír en la distancia, haciendo un gesto de asentimiento.

Al llegar al cobertizo improvisado que Bowman había habilitado a modo de cocinas, vio a ambos hombres, quienes parecían debatir un tema muy importante, apasionados.

—Barriles grandes —Tuck afirmó, entusiasmado, abarcando con los brazos un descomunal barril imaginario.

—Tan grandes como sea posible —Bowman apoyó la idea entre risas—. No hay mayor espiritualidad e inspiración, que la otorgada por un buen y copioso vino —afirmó, llevándose una mano al corazón, solemne.

—Amén —el fraile sentenció del mismo modo.

Divertido, Robin tuvo claro lo que ambos hombres estaban tramando: “tomar prestados” unos cuantos barriles de buen vino, quizá procedentes de algún envío destinado al mismísimo Cardenal. Negó con la cabeza, sin embargo, nada más recordar a qué había ido allí.

—Tuck, necesito hablar contigo —ordenó a su amigo con voz seca, logrando que Bowman y el propio fraile interrumpiesen su conversación en seco, y alzasen las miradas para observarlo con expectación.

—Robin, ¿sucede algo malo? —Tuck quiso saber, mirándole preocupado. Al ver la actitud de su rostro, inmediatamente se había dado cuenta de que algo no marchaba bien.

—Quiero hablarte de “otro” tipo de “intendencia” —respondió con total intención.

A lo que Bowman y Tuck se miraron de reojo, avergonzados, a sabiendas de que sus más que discutiblemente “nobles” propósitos habían sido totalmente descubiertos. 

—Nos vemos en la comida, Robin —Bowman le dijo a modo de saludo. Y se apresuró a desaparecer dentro del cobertizo.

—Nos vemos en la comida —corroboró. 

Ya ambos a solas, Tuck se encaminó hacia su cueva acompañado por él. 

—¿Qué te pasa, Rob? Hace días que me tienes preocupado —Tuck lo abordó, de pronto.

Robin lo miró con sorpresa. Aunque inmediatamente, e intuyendo el sentido de aquellas palabras, cerró filas hacia una férrea defensa.

—No sé a qué te refieres —declaró—. ¿Cómo has visto la posibilidad de infiltrar en Nottingham un topo que pueda mantenernos informados de las andanzas del Sheriff y de la Iglesia? —le arrojó la pregunta por la que lo había estado buscando.

—¿Qué está sucediendo entre Marian y tú, Robin? —Tuck preguntó a su vez, sin embargo, fijando en él una mirada llena de inquietud.

—Eso es algo que tan sólo incumbe a ella y a mí. Responde a mi pregunta —le pidió con impaciencia.

—¿Ni siquiera en secreto de confesión? —el hombre insistió con voz amable—. Quizá te libere de una molesta carga...

—No tengo nada que confesar —negó con firmeza, esquivo.

—Todos tenemos, siempre, algo que confesar. —Le ofreció una nueva sonrisa, con ademán condescendiente.

—Tuck, por favor, responde a mi pregunta —Robin insistió, clavando en él una mirada de advertencia.

—Está bien… —hubo de admitir, rendido—. Creo haber hallado al hombre perfecto para ese cometido. Si estás de acuerdo, mañana me pondré en contacto con él y le concertaré un encuentro contigo, para que seas tú quien decida —ofreció con cierto entusiasmo.

—Cuanto antes lo hagas, mejor. Será muy interesante mantener un encuentro con él. Aunque confío plenamente en ti y tu palabra me es suficiente. —Por un momento quedó pensativo—. Voy a resolver unos temas de intendencia con Evelyn y después me pasaré a hablar con John. Quiero ver a quiénes ha elegido para que sean formados como avanzadilla de exploración —enumeró, reflexivo, antes de marcharse.

—Hablas como un soldado —Tuck le hizo notar con voz seria.

—Me temo que, de algún modo, siempre lo seré. —Sonrió con tristeza, ofreciéndole una mirada sombría.

Tuck asintió sin palabras, haciéndole ver que creía entender a qué se estaba refiriendo. Él no había participado en ninguna batalla, pero era perfectamente consciente de que la guerra transformaba a los hombres de un modo profundo e irreversible. En tan sólo una ocasión se vio obligado a escuchar en confesión a un soldado vuelto de la guerra, pero las atrocidades que escuchó, los destrozos psíquicos que el hombre le mostró, fueron suficientes para que no pudiese evitar desear no volver a hacerlo jamás.

Nada más Robin hubo desaparecido de su vista, se vio sorprendido por la presencia de Marian.

—¡Redomado hipócrita! —ella gritó frente a él. 

Tuck pensó que, al parecer, acababa de dar rienda suelta a un enfado que llevaba tiempo gestándose en su interior.

—¿Quién es un redomado hipócrita? —le preguntó con educado interés. Aunque temía conocer perfectamente su respuesta.

Pero ella, en vez de responder, comenzó a gesticular frente a su rostro, vehemente.

—Esto es inconcebible, Tuck. ¡Pues no me dijo que elija! ¿Y cómo se ha portado hoy? Si piensa que puede hacer conmigo lo que quiera, las lleva mal dadas. —Lo traspasó con una mirada ofendida.

—¿Quién? —él preguntó con paciencia.

—Rob.

—¿Que elijas, qué? —quiso saber, intentando que ella le explicase, de una vez por todas, que era aquello que la atormentaba.

—Entre Will y él.

Tomado por sorpresa, Tuck no pudo más que mirarla con ojos desorbitados.

—¿Eso es lo que está sucediendo, Marian? ¿Albergas dudas entre aceptar el amor de Rob o regresar con Will? —preguntó sin ambages. No era capaz de salir de su asombro.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —negó desde lo más hondo de su alma, frustrada—. Siento haber abandonado a Will, por supuesto; siento haberle hecho daño. Pero amo al cabeza hueca de Rob —confesó ofreciéndole una mirada que suplicaba comprensión y apoyo, ya más calmada.

Pero Tuck no supo qué responder, pues todavía no era capaz de entender nada.

—Entonces, ¿qué problema hay? —se vio obligado a preguntar.

—Eso díselo al arrogante de tu amigo, que no quiere escuchar.

Exhalando con paciencia, la tomó por ambas manos y clavó en sus ojos una mirada tranquilizadora.

—Marian… Rob respira por ti. No puedo creer, después de todo lo que él ha hecho para recuperarte, que ahora te rechace por el simple hecho de que tú le hubiste creído muerto, como todos nosotros, y rehiciste tu vida, en consecuencia, al lado de Will. Desde que él regresó, sabe que tú has sido pareja de Will, y jamás te lo ha reprochado —argumentó, totalmente seguro de sus palabras.

—El problema no es que yo haya sido pareja de Will, es que Robin cree que los amo a ambos por igual, y que no sé a quién elegir —explicó por fin, con un gesto de obviedad. 

—Rob no es del tipo de hombre que comparte a la mujer de su vida, Marian —la aleccionó—. Ten claro esto que voy a decirte: o te tiene completamente para él, o no te tendrá. Pero no va a compartir tu amor con nadie —le advirtió, tajante.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Marian lo traspasó con una mirada indignada.

—¿Pero tú me has estado escuchando, o te has vuelto sordo de repente, como él? —le reprochó—. Te he dicho que amo a Rob, y a nadie más.

—Pues, sencillamente, no entiendo nada. 

—Hace unos días, Rob me dijo que necesitaba saber qué es lo que yo siento por Will. Le respondí que los quiero a ambos, pero…

Tuck alzó ambos brazos y los dejó caer con una sonrisa.

—Acabáramos. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero tú misma le has inducido al error en el que estás asumiendo que él ha caído —le explicó.

—¡Por favor! ¡Incluso los frailes sois unos hombres arrogantes! —ella contraatacó centrando su indignación en él.

—¿A qué ha venido eso? —preguntó, atónito.

—Has hecho, exactamente, lo mismo que hizo Rob: interrumpirme y negarte a escuchar —lo acusó.

Tuck rió, arrepentido.

—Entono el “mea culpa” y te ofrezco toda mi atención.

Alejado de aquella conversación, Robin detuvo sus pasos abruptamente. Había recordado, demasiado tarde, que también quería haber consultado a Tuck sobre la probabilidad de establecer una vía de acceso segura a Nottingham a través de alguno de los pasadizos secretos de la Abadía. Era una leyenda, profundamente arraigada entre la población de la Ciudad, la existencia de numerosos pasadizos secretos que los monjes habían hecho servir durante años para acceder a ella y marcharse a su completo albedrío, en situaciones poco propicias para ellos. Deseaba saber si, realmente, aquella leyenda tenía algún atisbo de realidad, y de ser así, si dichos pasadizos podían ser hechos servir a los propósitos de la Rebelión. Así que, renuente, desanduvo su camino hasta alcanzar de nuevo la cueva de Tuck. Se disponía a hacer notar su presencia cuando le llegaron los ecos estentóreos de una animada conversación.

“Quiero a Will, Tuck”, escuchó que la voz de Marian admitía con tristeza. Definitivamente, el alma le cayó a los pies. Se sintió el hombre más desgraciado y miserable del mundo; su corazón se partió en millones de pedazos, tan pequeños, que creyó haberlo perdido por completo. Incapaz de respirar, se vio obligado a apoyarse en una roca adyacente a la cueva; ni siquiera fue capaz de caminar para intentar marcharse bien lejos de todo aquel sufrimiento. Así que, obligado a seguir escuchando, se cubrió el rostro con las manos, desesperado.

“Pero sé que jamás sería feliz a su lado por varias razones” —la voz de Marian se oyó de nuevo, y él, a la espera de la frase que le rematase, creyó que iba a morir de dolor—: “primera y principal, porque amo a Rob, como jamás he amado ni amaré a nadie que no sea él”, aseguró con pasión. Los ojos de Robin se desorbitaron por la sorpresa. Llegado aquel momento, no era aquello lo que había esperado escuchar; en absoluto. “Pasaron cuatro largos años hasta su regreso, pero aún creyéndolo muerto, aún compartiendo mi vida con Will, todas y cada una de las noches lloré su pérdida”. Él no pudo verlo, pero una lágrima perdida resbaló por el rostro Marian, al recordar. “Y segunda razón: en el fondo, Will no es tan generoso y altruista como lo es el descerebrado de Rob; él ansía tener el poder e influencia que Rob poseyó desde la cuna, y que tanto desprecia.” Tampoco fue consciente de ello, pero Tuck asintió, conforme. “Rob es honesto, amable, generoso, de corazón puro… “

“Vamos, que no se nota, en absoluto, que pierdes el sueño por Rob…”, escuchó la voz grave de Tuck bromeando, supuso que con una enorme sonrisa. Y no pudo evitar imaginarla a ella enrojeciendo mientras asentía.

“¿Qué tengo que hacer para que se de cuenta, cantárselo?“, preguntó de un modo retórico, frustrada.

“Si yo tuviese derecho a darte un consejo, te diría que dejes que Rob se cueza a fuego lento en su propia desesperación”, Robin escuchó para su infinita sorpresa. No podía cree que Tuck lo hubiese condenado de un modo tan despiadado. 

“Él te ama tanto, que no podrá soportar salir de tu vida definitivamente sin que hayáis mantenido una última conversación, al menos. Espera a que él mismo quiera hablar contigo y, entonces… No está bien que un hombre de fe te aconseje que hagas pagar a alguien un pequeño precio por sus errores antes de otorgarle el perdón, así que no lo diré. Y entonces, haz lo que creas conveniente. Pero ten esto muy presente: ni Rob, ni tú, seréis felices estando separados”. 

Ya no pudo escuchar nada más. Inmediatamente, unos pasos ligeros se encaminaron hacia la salida de la cueva, amenazando con descubrirle. A la desesperada, se lanzó tras la roca para no ser descubierto, golpeándose en una espinilla con ella, por lo que se vio obligado a morderse una mano para no gritar de dolor, pero no le importó. Bien oculto de cualquier mirada, contempló con una amplísima sonrisa cómo Marian se marchaba del lugar sin reparar en que estaba siendo observada, adorándola con la mirada. De pronto, todo el dolor, todo el peso que lo había estado hundiendo hacia la miseria sin remedio, habían desaparecido como por ensalmo, sustituidos por una loca alegría que amenazaba con saltale del pecho. Deseó correr tras ella para alzarla en brazos y estrecharla contra su pecho por toda la eternidad. Aún así, su alegre ego rebelde le impidió hacerlo, pues no estaba dispuesto a soportar los reproches que seguramente llegarían, debido al hecho de haber estado escuchando, impunemente, conversaciones privadas. O quizá, por no haber estado dispuesto a escuchar hasta el final cuando ella le dio la oportunidad de hacerlo. Dispuesto a propiciar una reconciliación con ella en un entorno “controlado”, se puso en pie, ya tranquilo, y caminó al encuentro de Tuck, dentro de la cueva.

—Que me cueza a fuego lento en mi propia desesperación… ¿eh? —reprochó a su amigo con un fingido y exagerado tono de ofensa, nada más encontrarlo, dándole un gran susto, pues había hecho todo lo posible porque él no notase su presencia.

—¡Por la Biblia, Robin! —él gritó tras dar un sonoro respingo de sorpresa—. ¿Nadie os ha enseñado modales a Marian y a ti? —se quejó—. Cásate con ella de una vez y no la hagas sufrir más —le ordenó.

—Me he comportado como un autentico idiota, ¿verdad? —afirmó, rendido a la evidencia.

—Eso me temo —Tuck respondió con afecto, ya más calmado. 

—Yo no la he hecho sufrir de un modo consciente… —objetó a modo de reproche.

—Lo sé. Aún así, ahora que, tras haber estado espiando conversaciones ajenas impunemente, conoces toda la verdad, ¿no crees que va siendo hora de que te disculpes con ella? —contraatacó con una sonrisa ácida. 

Robin iba a protestar, pero él alzó una mano para detenerle.

—Robin… no he sido capaz de contarle a Marian todo lo que he descubierto sobre Will —cambió de tema, preocupado.

—Esperemos a que se confirme, y yo lo haré. En el fondo sé que es cierto todo lo que me has revelado sobre él, pero me niego a creerlo —confesó del mismo modo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, curioso—. Prácticamente no os habéis conocido.

—Porque Marian sufrirá cuando se entere. Ella lo eligió, Tuck. Si ella, la mujer más increíble y maravillosa del mundo, fue capaz de ver gran bondad en él, es porque debe tenerla. Odio que ella sufra, con todas mis fuerzas —explicó.

—Marian no es una mujer débil —replicó.

—Yo tampoco soy un hombre débil. Sin embargo, que ella sufra es mucho más de lo que soy capaz de soportar. Pero no he venido a hablar sobre eso —cambió de tema abruptamente, intentando enmascarar su debilidad—. He escuchado vuestra conversación por casualidad, al regresar para preguntarte qué hay de cierto en los pasadizos que conectan la Abadía tanto con Nottingham como con el exterior —abordó el tema que le rondaba la cabeza.

—Dios mío… Robin… eres un demonio… —Tuck aseguró, buscando su mirada con renovada admiración.

Él rió, divertido por el modo que el fraile —uno de sus dos mejores amigos, su familia junto con John y Marian— tenía de halagarlo.


	5. 5.- Al alba.

A media tarde, Marian se hallaba haciendo inventario de los pocos enseres de la cueva, pensativa. Estaba comenzando a cansarse de tener aquella gruta tan sólo para ella, ya que Robin, inmerso en su actitud fría, arrogante y esquiva, tan sólo la pisaba cuando era necesario un cambio de vendaje. Y hasta en esos momentos, si podía ser John quien le ayudase a hacerlo, lo prefería a él claramente. Sabía, por Tuck y por John, que él pasaba las noches al raso, durmiendo bajo el cielo como único techo; lo habían descubierto tras seguirlo durante una noche sin viento que ambos aprovecharon para que a él le resultase imposible detectar su presencia y poder esquivarla. «Ya veremos cuando caigan las primeras nieves y se te congele ese trasero tan perfecto que tienes», se descubrió a sí misma afirmando para sí, algo que la enfureció.

Para su infinita sorpresa, unos pasos firmes entraron en la cueva sin anunciar su presencia. Se giró con rapidez, dispuesta a enseñar modales a quien fuese que había allanado el que ahora era su hogar con tan poca educación, y se halló con el rostro de Robin peligrosamente cerca del suyo.

—No se te ocurra volver a tocarme —le advirtió con voz amenazadora, las llamas de su enfado avivadas en su pecho con fuerza.

—Jamás te he tocado si tú no has querido —él respondió con voz serena, casi hipnotizadora, cruzándose de brazos—. Además, ¿debería tocarte? —Le ofreció una mirada pretendidamente inocente, que escondía mucho más de lo que aparentaba mostrar.

Sintiendo que, de nuevo, se había dejado atrapar por completo en lo que quiera que él estaba tramando, Marian le dio la espalda. Fuera lo que fuera, no iba a ponérselo fácil, no después de cómo él la había tratado, de un modo tan galante, para volver a abandonarla después tras haberla ignorado durante días enteros, negándose a escuchar lo que ella tenía que decirle.

—No sé lo que estás tramando, o lo que buscas. Pero no pierdas el tiempo conmigo, no lo encontrarás aquí —declaró con fingido desdén, tras darle la espalda de nuevo.

—No estoy tramando nada, y lo que busco, lo tengo ya frente a mí. Tan sólo estoy tratando de hacerme perdonar —respondió con voz serena, arrepentido, y quedó a la espera, paciente, de que ella decidiese girarse para mirarlo.

Aquellas palabras dieron de pleno en la diana como una flecha certera y fulminante pues, inmediatamente, ella quedó frente a él, su rostro lleno de sorpresa.

—Os he escuchado, Marian, a Tuck y a ti —confesó por fin, azorado. Le ofreció una mirada seria, solemne, a la espera de cualquier reacción que ella pudiese mostrar, dispuesto a aceptar su culpa, sin más.

El primer impulso de Marian fue pensar en soltarle una retahíla de reproches, en recordarle, una y otra vez, lo intransigente, testarudo, condenadamente egoísta e insensible que se había mostrado con ella. Pero ver en sus ojos que él aceptaría todos y cada uno de sus reproches en silencio, sin condiciones, la desarmó por completo. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no lanzarse a sus brazos y besarlo como si no hubiese un mañana, caminó hasta quedar lo suficientemente lejos de él para que tuviese claro que todavía tenían mucho de qué hablar, antes de que ella pensase, siquiera, en perdonarlo.

—Yo nunca he amado a Will —declaró con voz firme. Estaba decidida a hacerle entender todo aquello que él, hasta entonces, se había negado a escuchar. Y de paso, a ponerlo en su lugar.

El observó su mirada, paciente. 

—Es cierto que él es atractivo, agradable, que a su modo se preocupa por sus semejantes… —Comenzó a explicarse con la frase que sabía que más le molestaría. «Pequeña venganza», pensó para sí con convicción—. Pero él no es tú; nunca será tú —. Le acarició el rostro con una sonrisa, por fin—. Es cierto que le quiero. —Robin enarcó una ceja, suspicaz—. Pero jamás podré amarle, no como te amo a ti —le juró con una mirada honesta—. Te creí muerto, te perdí. No puedes imaginar, siquiera, lo que significó tu muerte para mí.

—Explícamelo, entonces —pidió con voz queda, tras coger una de sus manos y besarla con adoración.

—Cuando el Sheriff de Nottingham te declaró muerto y embargó todos tus bienes, me quedé completamente en la calle —declaró—. Con el alma destrozada por haberte perdido, sin familia, sin antiguos vecinos quienes pudieran ayudarme, pues su situación era mucho peor que la mía… —Por un instante desvió la mirada, sintiendo todo el sufrimiento de nuevo, al recordar aquellos oscuros días—. Para no volverme loca de dolor sin ti, me volqué con todas mis fuerzas en intentar ayudar a todos aquellos esclavizados y humillados en las minas. Con el fin de serles lo más útil posible, conseguí pequeños trabajos esporádicos allí, haciendo de todo menos prostituirme. —Él no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor, al escuchar aquellas palabras—. Y allí es donde conocí a Will. Hacía tiempo que yo sabía que él se había fijado en mí —dijo por fin.

Robin entornó la mirada con sorpresa. 

—Pasado el plazo riguroso de luto por tu supuesta muerte, él me ofreció su ayuda, y yo me vi obligada a aceptarla, pues cada vez me resultaba más complicado lograr trabajo y comida. 

Robin palideció, sintiéndose morir.

—Sin pretenderlo, me había convertido en toda una molestia para el Sheriff de Nottingham, quien comenzó a considerarme persona “no grata” debido a mis constantes reproches pronunciados en público, cada vez que tuve la ocasión, sobre su mediocre y penoso modo de gobierno.

—Sé perfectamente que tú prefieres “pedir perdón” a pedir permiso. Si pudiese hablar, uno de mis antiguos caballos daría total fe de ello —él afirmó, intentando hacerla sonreír. Mas su corazón yacía, encogido, en el fondo de su alma.

Una leve sonrisa se perfiló en el bello rostro femenino.

—Yo siempre fui consciente de lo que él sentía por mí y, con el tiempo, fui aceptando su cortejo poco a poco, a modo de gratitud. —Suspiró, ya más tranquila—. Le tengo cariño, Robin, le quiero... Pero jamás podré amarle, porque mi corazón se marchó contigo, y contigo ha regresado.

—Te abandoné —él se lamentó, destrozado—. Debí haberme casado contigo, debí haberte hecho dueña de todo lo que tenía. Pero no lo hice. Lo siento, Marian —le pidió perdón con el corazón en la mano.

—Tampoco yo te lo pedí. 

—Lo sé. Pero yo sabía lo que te sucedería en caso de que yo muriese en la guerra. No te quedaban padres, familia… Habías alcanzado una edad en la que, o tomabas esposo o… —No pudo terminar la frase, viéndose obligado a tragar con dificultad debido a la emoción.

Marian lo miró desafiante creyendo, por sus palabras, que era por pena por lo que Robin deseaba haberse casado con ella.

—No necesito tu compasión —rechazó, declarándose ofendida.

Robin la miró con ojos desorbitados, sintiendo que su enfado crecía de nuevo.

—¿De qué demonios me estás hablando? ¡Te amaba con locura, Marian! ¡Quería pasar el resto de mi vida contigo! ¡Habría muerto por ti! ¡Moriría por ti una y mil veces, si fuera necesario! —la enfrentó con indignación.

El instante en el que Robin la apartó de la trayectoria de la ballesta de Gisbourne para recibir la flecha que iba destinada a ella, se apoderó de su mente con el poder destructivo del rayo, haciéndola palidecer. Arrepentida por sus irreflexivas palabras, lo tomó por ambas manos y buscó su mirada con adoración.

—Ya casi has muerto por mí una vez, cabezota testarudo. Cuando te vi herido, tuve que apelar a todas mis fuerzas par no enloquecer de dolor en aquel mismo momento, en aquel mismo lugar. Te perdí una vez; no soportaría volver a perderte —musitó, sintiendo una fuerte congoja en su garganta.

—Eso no va a pasar; al menos, no en esta ocasión. —Hizo un ademán despreciativo con la mano que, en vez de tranquilizarla como él pretendía, la preocupó todavía más.

—¿Cómo puedes soportar una herida como la que estás sufriendo como si no pasara nada? —No podía creer que él mostrase tanta tranquilidad, tanta fortaleza, tras haber estado casi al borde de la muerte.

—Sí que pasa, puedo asegurártelo. Pero soy un soldado; mi prioridad son todas y cada una de las vidas que dependen de mis actos.

—En el fondo tú jamás has sido un soldado, sino un Caballero —afirmó—. Has regresado igual, pero a la vez distinto.

—No creas. Cuando volví, lo primero que pensé fue en recuperarte. — La abrazó por la cintura, cariñoso—. La guerra me ha hecho distinto. ¿Te disgusta?

—Me inquieta. Estoy completamente de acuerdo con las decisiones que tomas, con todo lo que haces, con los motivos por los que lo haces… Pero no quiero volver a perderte. Es sólo que tú haces cosas que...

—¿Que son propias de un loco? —Enarcó una ceja, divertido.

En cambio, ella no acompañó su sonrisa.

—Que son propias de un héroe. Ese es el problema. Si no eres tú, ¿quién? —Lanzó las palabras al viento para que este se las llevase, consciente de que no existía respuesta que no fuese "nadie", llena de orgullo por él y de inquietud.

—Yo no soy ningún héroe, Marian. Simplemente hago lo que tengo que hacer.

—Todo el mundo debería luchar con todas sus fuerzas por aquello en lo que cree. Pero casi nadie lo hace; y desde luego, nadie lo hace tan bien como tú: con tanta habilidad y pasión, honestidad, tanta convicción y altruismo… ¿Crees que cualquier persona habría salvado la vida de otra recibiendo un flechazo por ella? —Clavó en sus ojos una mirada llena de obviedad.

Pero Robin rió, mirándola con adoración.

—En mi caso, recibir una flecha por ti no ha sido ninguna heroicidad. Moriría por ti, una y mil veces —aseguró con sencillez.

—¡Basta ya de hablar de ese modo! ¡Por favor! —le suplicó.

—Pero es completamente cierto.

Marian suspiró, angustiada.

—¿Sabes? Will también afirmó lo que tú acabas de decirme, en una ocasión.

Presentía que escuchar aquello molestaría a Robin y acertó, pues él desvió la mirada, incómodo. Quizá aún había querido molestarlo, sólo un poquito… Habría podido expresar ese mismo pensamiento de otro modo, pero escuchar cómo Robin ofrecía su vida por ella sin darle importancia, la enervaba.

—Cuando él me lo dijo, por un momento deseé que lo pensase de verdad, pues por su mirada esquiva y desapasionada supe que deseaba pensarlo, de veras, pero no era así. Pero ahora que me lo dices tú, desearía con todas mis fuerzas que estuvieses mintiendo. —Sus ojos se llenaron de perlas que no derramó—. Temo por ti.

Él la rodeó con sus musculosos brazos, en silencio, pegándola a su pecho con cuidado. 

—Will me ve como a un niñato mimado y engreído a quien se le ha antojado jugar a soldaditos, un usurpador. Es muy complicado que acepte mi ayuda. Aún así, si está en mi mano, debo ayudarle. —No le confesó las noticias que Tuck le había contado; aún no podía creerlas por completo; de Will, no. Así que había decidido esperar a que quedasen totalmente confirmadas para hablar a Marian sobre ello.

—¡Por lo que más quieras! ¡Primero debes curarte! ¡Ya está bien de heroicidades por ahora! —ella gritó con enfado, buscando su mirada con los nervios a flor de piel.

—Tranquilízate. —Intentó volver a abrazarla, pero ella se negó.

—¡No quiero tranquilizarme! ¡Deberías estar tumbado, inmovilizado, reponiéndote! ¡En cambio no has dudado en enfrentarte a solas a todo un destacamento de soldados de Nottingham! ¡Y estás aquí, discutiendo conmigo y pensando en embarcarte en otra de esas incursiones tan peligrosas a las que nos has acostumbrado! —le amonestó.

El tono de aquellas palabras dichas con indignación, incendió su maldito orgullo de nuevo. La tomó por la barbilla dulcemente, haciendo que un potente rayo destructor recorriese la distancia entre ambas miradas, cuando estas se encontraron.

—Algo tendré que hacer con este fuego que me consume —respondió, desafiante—. Hasta ahora, no he podido hacer el amor contigo debido a mi herida; y ni siquiera sé si tú querrías hacer el amor conmigo en cualquier otra circunstancia. Así que, discutir contigo debe valerme por el momento. —Se encogió de hombros, arrogante, con ademán retador.

—¡Robin Hood! —lo reprendió, indignada. Pero su mirada estaba llena de amor por él.

—Nada de Robin Hood. Soy Robin de Loxley. No existe ninguna capucha bajo la que ocultarme, cuando se trata de ti. Si no te gusta lo que ves, no tienes más que decírmelo.

—Te lo dije: Loxley es el disfraz. Y tú eres un insufrible arrogante —respondió con enfado, aceptando su desafío con una mirada decidida.

—Puede. —Sonrió alegremente—. Pero si tú lo deseas, seré tu insufrible arrogante por el resto de nuestras vidas —le juró mientras la tomaba por la cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo y mirándola con adoración.

Tomó su boca al asalto, vehemente, saboreando sus labios en un beso profundo y apasionado que la arrastró hacia el habismo de una pasión descontrolada. Abandonada a aquel contacto que tanto había deseado, ella cerró los ojos, dejando que la transportara al paraíso más sensual y excitante que fuera capaz de imaginar.

De pronto, unos fuertes pasos resonaron en la boca de la cueva.

—¡Robin! —Se escuchó la voz de Stoker, reclamando su presencia.

—Me necesitan fuera —él afirmó con pretendida inocencia, sonriéndole del modo más pícaro y sensual. Depositó un suave beso en sus labios y se marchó.

Sonrojada, Marian se llevó un dedo a los labios, acariciándolos suavemente, creyendo poder sentir todavía aquel contacto que la había llevado al Cielo. Estaba en shock, totalmente en shock. Juraría que él le había pedido, justo antes de marcharse, entre quedas palabras susurradas a su oído: “Cásate conmigo”.

Ya que era su turno, junto con Stoker, de servir la cena para toda la colonia aquella noche, intentó despejar su mente apresurándose en cumplir con su tarea. Pero su mente había viajado muy lejos de aquel cometido, concretamente, hasta aquellos ojos claros que la hacían desfallecer. Cuando Robin llegó al claro para acompañarles durante la cena, ya casi todos ellos estaban servidos, algo que Marian agradeció, pues no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que él, situándose a su lado, depositó un beso desenfadado en su mejilla mientras cogía la escudilla de sopa que Stoker había escanciado, tras lo que se marchó para sentarse al lado de John. Sorprendida, dio un traspiés y apunto estuvo de volcar todo el caldero con el resto de la sopa que quedaba.

Quienes se hallaban más cerca de ella y pudieron presenciar la escena, comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos, mirándola de reojo con una gran sonrisa, al igual que a Robin, quien fingió no haberse dado cuenta.

De pronto, una alegre melodía comenzó a brotar de un violín y, de un modo espontaneo se formaron parejas que, separándose par colocarse hombres frente a mujeres en dos filas desenfadadas, coreografiaron una danza típica inglesa. Marian había visto bailar esa danza en alguna ocasión, durante su infancia, y también en las minas, en los muy escasos momentos en que aquella gente pobre y maltratada había logrado tener un poco de paz. Ya adulta, le habría encantado formar parte de ella; pero Will siempre se había negado a acompañarla, con lo que aquel deseo quedó insatisfecho. Así que una vez más se limitó a observar, admirada, con un regusto de envidia. Le encantaba ver a toda aquella gente girar, cambiar de pareja de un modo incansble, jovial, para acabar siempre en brazos de la persona que, inicialmente, había acompañado a cada cual. Admiraba tanto aquel baile, que a pesar de que jamás lo había practicado, podía jurar conocerlo al dedillo. 

"¿Me permite, señorita?", escuchó frente a ella. Al desviar la mirada de los bailarines, sorprendida, halló a Robin con la mano tendida hacia ella, sonriente, esperando su respuesta.

Emocionada como una niña con zapatos nuevos, cogió la mano que Robin le tendía y se dejó arrastrar por él hacia la vorágine del baile. Para su infinita sorpresa, él halló rápidamente el modo de que ambos se incorporaran a la precisa danza con total soltura sin alterar su ritmo en absoluto. Mientras pasaba alegremente de mano en mano, no podía evitar observar a Robin, quien danzaba desenvuelto, entre risas, como si practicar aquel baile formase parte de su rutina diaria, aunque por supuesto, no lo era; ni muchísimo menos. Cuando la alegre música dejó de sonar, Robin la retuvo entre sus brazos, ofreciéndole una sonrisa seductora.

—¿Cómo es que sabes bailar? —no pudo evitar preguntar, aún sorprendida.

Robin enarcó una ceja, suspicaz, aunque no abandonó su sonrisa.

—¿Tan patoso me consideras, que no me ves capaz de hacerlo? 

—En absoluto. Lo que quiero decir, es que este es un baile "del pueblo", jamás se baila en los eventos sociales de la nobleza.

—Dependiendo de lo que cada cual defina como "nobleza", puede que haya más corazones nobles aquí que en todo Nottingham junto —objetó, aparentemente serio.

—Estás hablando conmigo, Rob. Has entendido perfectamente lo que he querido decir —le rebatió, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

—Tienes toda la razón: lo he entendido —se excusó—. Pero existe una poderosa razón para que yo conozca este baile a la perfección, que me cuesta confesar —añadió con picardía.

—¿Cuál?

—Tú.

Marian lo miró sin comprender, sorprendida.

—No te entiendo, Rob. Ni siquiera recuerdo cuándo bailé por última vez, de tan pequeña que era. En este caso, quien ha bailado como todo un experto has sido tú, yo me he limitado a seguirte. No puedes haberme visto bailando, es imposible —aseguró, rotunda.

—Lo sé.

—¿Cómo que lo sabes? Tú y yo jamás habíamos hablado sobre esto. Me estás asustando...

—Hace años, cuando yo no era más que un adolescente rebelde, solía escaparme de mi tutor para acudir a las pequeñas celebraciones de los habitantes de la aldea de Loxley, camuflado, en busca de chicas guapas con las que bailar —él confesó, rememorando aquella época con alegría.

Marian negó con la cabeza, confusa.

—En la época de la que me hablas, mis padres murieron tras una larga enfermedad. Así que, durante años, yo no me sentí con ganas de divertirme; me conformaba con observar en la distancia —explicó—. Y te puedo asegurar que yo nunca te vi.

Él sonrió con picardía.

—Oh, seguro que me viste, en muchas ocasiones, aunque no me reconociste; porque yo sí que te vi, te lo aseguro. —La abrazó, cariñoso—. Eras la muchacha más hermosa que hube conocido jamás. Tú fuiste la razón, en parte, para que intentase no perderme ni una sola de aquellas celebraciones, aunque eso supusiera para mí enormes castigos después. Pero eras tan bella, te mostrabas tan distante y reservada, que jamás me atreví a abordarte, siquiera —rememoró, soñador—. Por eso, el día en que te descubrí en las caballerizas de la Mansión Loxley, había soñado ya tantas veces contigo, que me juré a mí mismo que haría todo lo que estuviera en mi mano para que te sintieses tan feliz a mi lado, que jamás deseases marchar.

El asombro de Marian era tal, que le llevó varios segundos reaccionar.

—Si hubieses querido tenerme, no habrías tenido más que exigirlo —objetó, muy seria—. Siendo el dueño de la aldea, y por tanto de nuestros destinos... pudiste haber hecho con todos nosotros lo que hubieses querido, y lo sabes. Nottingham lo habría aprobado sin reservas.

Él la traspasó con una mirada dura, dolido.

—¿Me habrías amado entonces, Marian? —la retó a responder. Sin embargo, negó con la cabeza sin esperar respuesta—. Yo jamás quise poseerte. No de ese modo, al menos.

En aquel momento, Marian sintió que cada acto llevado a cabo por él, cada decisión tomada, iba destinada a lograr que ella lo amara todavía más. Y cuánto y cómo lo amaba...

—Me sedujiste sin ningún pudor... —le reprochó con fingida indignación, para que él se relajase.

Y lo logró con creces, ya que él inmediatamente recuperó su semblante pícaro y seductor.

—Bueno, tú lo permitiste... Hacía mucho tiempo que yo te amaba, Marian.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —quiso saber, curiosa.

—¿Habría cambiado en algo que lo hubiese hecho?

—Por supuesto que no. Pero me habría gustado que...

Robin la rodeó con sus brazos y la apretó contra su pecho, emocionado. Tras ello, hincó una rodilla en tierra, ante el asentamiento rebelde al completo, allí reunido. Inmediatamente, el silencio se impuso a su alrededor y decenas de pares de ojos se dedicaron a observar a ambos, completamente anonadados. Decidido, la tomó por una mano, mirándola enamorado, y habló con voz firme:

—Desde que te conocí, tú eres la dueña de mi cuerpo, de mi alma, de mis pensamientos, de mi vida. No soy capaz de imaginar la vida sin ti. No soy más que un miserable sin ti. Te amaré más allá de la muerte, Marian. Cásate conmigo —le pidió, solemne.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —musitó, emocionada.

—O te casas conmigo, o tú y yo nos separamos para siempre. No puedo vivir así, Marian. No puedo seguir teniéndote cerca sin poder tenerte.

"¡Di que sí, Señora Hood!", se escuchó en la distancia. Todos rieron, incluso Marian, quien soltó una risa nerviosa.

—Tú siempre me tienes. Lo que siento por ti me hace tuya. Ponte en pie, por favor —le rogó—. No quiero que te arrodilles por mí, no quiero que te arrodilles por nadie en esta vida; jamás. Moriría por ti.

—Tampoco a mí me hace ninguna gracia escucharte decir eso.

—Pero es completamente cierto. Rob...

—No voy a levantarme hasta que me respondas —aseguró, obstinado—. ¿Te casarás conmigo, Marian? 

—¿Acaso lo dudas? Me casaré contigo, en esta vida y en cualquier otra. Por muchas vidas que viva, en cada una de ellas te buscaré y me casaré contigo —le aseguró con pasión.

Con una sonrisa radiante, él se puso en pie y cuando fue a abrazarla de nuevo, ella se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas; buscó sus labios, desesperada, y lo besó como si no hubiese un mañana.

Hubo tantos silbidos, gritos y risas alegres a su alrededor, que cuando ambos se separaron, por fin, incluso el rostro de Robin mostraba cierto rubor. 

—Visto el éxito que tú y yo hemos obtenido, Tuck debería casarnos cuanto antes —Robin afirmó con alegría.

—¿Qué tal mañana, y os dejáis ya de tonterías? —el aludido gritó entre la multitud para hacerse oír—. Así tendremos una perfecta excusa para probar ese magnífico vino que Bowman y yo hemos... —Calló abruptamente, tapándose la boca con una mano.

Robin trapasó a Bowman y a él —los dos estaban uno junto al otro, pues hasta aquel momento habían estado mantenido una conversación animada— con una mirada asesina, ordenándoles sin palabras que estuviesen preparados para una buena reprimenda. Los dos asintieron quedamente, en silencio, pues sabían —desde que interceptaron un envío de vino dirigido a Nottingham, junto con varios más de los proscritos, justo antes de que Robin inerfiriera la conversación sobre el tema que habían mantenido— que aquel momento llegaría, y no tarde. Tan sólo se habían estado preparando para hallar el mejor modo de "vendérselo".

—Me parece perfecto —Robin dijo a Marian, adorándola con la mirada—. ¿Tú qué dices?

—Al alba... Me parece un momento especial, incluso mágico, para hacer juramentos de amor —opinó con ojos soñadores.

—¡Tened preparado ese vino para mañana al alba! —Robin ordenó a Tuck y a Bowman, quienes sonrieron de oreja a oreja, complacidos.

Inmediatamente, Robin y Marian se vieron rodeados por un montón de brazos impacientes por estrujarlos, alegremente, a modo de felicitación.


	6. 6.- Will Scarlet.

Aquella mañana el cielo amaneció cubierto de un gris plomizo que amenazaba lluvia. Robin se hallaba contemplándolo, meditabundo, ataviado con sus mejores galas, que no eran más que su preciado abrigo —convertido en chaqueta por el sinvergüenza de John, hacía lo que a Robin le parecían años enteros—, un recio pantalón y una camisa de algodón granate con abotonadura hasta el principio del pecho, que llevaba despasada, y unas hermosas muñequeras de cuero repujado en forma de intrincados adornos que John le había regalado, negándose en redondo a confesar de dónde demonios las había "obtenido". Sus botas de campaña completaban una estampa austera aunque imponente. Abstraído, apretaba con fuerza en su mano derecha, un hermosísimo espejo de mano azogado, el primero fabricado con vidrio y cristal de roca sobre una amalgama de estaño exquisitamente labrado que él había visto —ya que la poca gente que podía permitirse tener un espejo, o que simplemente lo consideraba útil, solía poseerlo hecho de simple metal bruñido—. Al descubrirlo dentro de una bandolera que había quedado abandonada por el soldado que conducía el carromato que portaba armas —quien había escapado a la carrera hasta ser interceptado por una flecha certera—, él mismo había quedado fascinado por poder contemplar su propio reflejo de un modo tan nítido y fiel. Desde lo más hondo de su alma esperaba que a Marian le agradase este presente, pues era lo único que él le podía ofrecer como regalo de boda. Acarició con su dedo pulgar, distraído, el gélido tacto del metal calentado ahora por su mano, absorto en sus más profundos pensamientos.

«¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar esperando a Marian, no hacer que ella te espere a ti», escuchó a su espalda, cogido por sorpresa. Inmediatamente se giró para ofrecer a John una mirada confusa.

—¿Esperarme? ¿Tan tarde es?

John observó su semblante, suspicaz.

—¿Qué sucede, Robin? ¿A qué viene esa cara de circunstancias? ¿Acaso no quieres casarte?

Robin le ofreció una sonrisa incrédula, haciendo un gesto de obviedad.

—¿Acaso tú te has vuelto loco? Estaba pensando en… Ni siquiera he sido capaz de proporcionar a Marian un vestido de novia decente, John. —Negó levemente con la cabeza, compungido—. ¿Qué clase de vida le espera a mi lado?

John enfrentó aquellas palabras con una mirada de indignación y reproche.

—¿A qué viene eso ahora? En primer lugar, ella ha elegido su destino, Robin, no tú. Tenlo claro. Y para colmo, estás pensando como un niño rico —lo acusó.

—¿Qué narices quieres decir con eso?

—Que a tu lado, ella tiene todo lo que desea y lo que necesita, que es a ti —afirmó con obviedad mientras caminaba para detenerse justo al lado de sus narices, impetuoso—. Déjate de vestidos, de mansiones, de fiestas fastuosas, o de lo que sea que te esté rondando esa cabeza hueca que tienes, y céntrate en lo que realmente importa.

En vez de responder a su reproche de un modo semejante, Robin lo miró con una sonrisa amable.

—Tienes toda la razón. Aún así, siempre imaginé nuestra vida de casados de un modo totalmente distinto.

—Ya... viviendo de rentas, con esa cara de señorito que tienes... —se burló alegremente.

—¿En serio me consideras guapo? —Lo miró con pretendida inocencia mientras se acariciaba el mentón con un gesto arrogante, aunque se estaba partiendo de risa por dentro.

—Anda, camina delante de mí, que no tienes arreglo —lo exhortó. 

Robin, sonriente, no se hizo de rogar. Al pasar por delante de John, su mentor lo detuvo cogiéndolo por un brazo y lo miró a los ojos con solemnidad.

—Marian no te reprocha nada en absoluto y nunca lo hará —declaró, muy serio.

—Lo sé. Vayamos al encuentro de la novia, buen amigo. No la hagamos esperar.

Caminaron con paso firme hacia un claro del bosque que rezumaba magia y paz bajo el encapotado cielo. Al fondo de este, una cascada de aguas alegres y cantarinas se remansaba en un lago hecho de cristal, presidida por un montículo de rocas cuya factura se perdía en el origen de los tiempos, que invitaba a soñar con tiempos mejores y más sabios y que sería mudo testigo legendario de la inquebrantable fuerza de dos almas destinadas a jurarse amor eterno.

La exquisita esbeltez de una joven mujer aguardaba junto al montículo de rocas, sus negros cabellos mecidos por la fresca y suave brisa de la mañana. A ambos lados del claro, todos los seguidores de Robin, todos sus compañeros, sus amigos… observaron su llegada con enormes y francas sonrisas de alegría y felicitación. 

Junto a él, una ácida sonrisa por parte de John fue el prólogo de un jocoso reproche. «Te lo dije», Robin escuchó apenas. Y no pudo más que exhalar con resignación contrita, sus ojos prendidos de Marian quien, ataviada con un sencillísimo vestido de gasa en color claro ceñido por un coqueto cinturón, semejaba para él una diosa emergida del mágico lago que custodiaba su etérea figura. Se detuvo junto a ella sin palabras, depositando en sus dulces ojos una mirada reverente.

—Estás bellísima. Dios... eres la mujer más bella de este mundo —se atrevió a musitar por fin.

Ella lo besó en la mejilla con pícara candidez.

—Gracias. Gracias por hacer mi sueño realidad, por haber regresado, por no haberte rendido nunca, por ser tú. —Lágrimas de alegría afloraron a sus ojos, apunto de ser derramadas.

—John dice que estoy guapo… —Robin dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, intentado robarle una alegre sonrisa. 

El aludido fingió una tos cómica que a todos los allí reunidos arrancó una carcajada divertida.

—¿Y tú qué dices, Tuck? —preguntó a su amigo, intentando localizarlo con la mirada sin conseguirlo—. ¿Tuck? 

—Tuck aún no ha aparecido. Parece que hoy es el turno de los hombres para hacerse de rogar —Marian afirmó despreocupadamente. Aunque en el fondo, y desde hacía varias horas, sentía una inquietud que se negó a transmitir, obligándose a pensar que no tenía fundamento.

—¿Alguien ha visto a Tuck? —Robin preguntó en voz alta, preocupado. No era propio del fraile llegar tarde a una liturgia que él debiera oficiar—. ¿Bowman? —preguntó al grueso cocinero localizándolo entre sus compañeros —. No habréis decidido probar, él y tú, ese magnífico vino del que tanto he oído hablar… —quiso saber, fijando su mirada inquisitiva en la del pobre hombre, quien negó vehementemente con la cabeza, enrojeciendo al saberse foco de atención de todas las miradas.

—Él y yo nos separamos ayer, a media noche, tras haberlo dejado todo listo para la celebración que, supusimos, habrá después de vuestra boda —afirmó tranquilamente, aunque con jocoso retintín—. Desde entonces, yo no lo he vuelto a ver—aseguró.

—No ha dormido en su cueva, Robin —John declaró con voz tan seria que, de pronto, se dispararon todas las alarmas que yacían aletargadas en cada uno de ellos—. Antes de amanecer he intentado hablar con él, pero no he sido capaz de encontrarlo.

—¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes? ¿Alguna alarma de los vigías durante la noche? —Robin interrogó a John con urgencia —. ¿Alguna presencia extraña, aunque al final no haya resultado ser nada importante? —insistió, dando paso a sus más hondos instintos de soldado.

—En absoluto. Tú habrías sido el primero en enterarte, si así hubiera sido —John negó, rotundo.

—¿Se han efectuado los relevos de vigilancia sin contratiempos? ¿Cada vigía ha sido relevado personalmente? —insistió, temiendo lo peor.

—No ha habido ninguna incursión del exterior, Robin, te lo puedo asegurar.

—Entonces, ¿dónde narices…?

No pudo terminar la frase, ya que una figura apareció a la carrera, haciéndose hueco entre el gentío a voz en grito.

—¡Robin! ¡Robin! 

Tuck no dejó de correr hasta haberse plantado ante Robin rápidamente. Durante unos instantes se dobló por la carrera, intentando volver a respirar con normalidad.

—¿Qué pasa, Tuck? —Robin lo sostuvo por un brazo, temiendo que fuese a colapsar.

—Tra… traigo noticias de Nottingham —afirmó, tratando de dar a sus palabras la importancia y urgencia que según él merecían—. Mi… ‘contacto’ allí reclamó anoche mi presencia urgentemente, para comunicarme que esta misma mañana Will va a ser presentado como nuevo Sheriff de Nottingham en el patio principal del Castillo—declaró sin despegar sus duros ojos de la mirada atónita de Robin.

—¿Así, de pronto? ¿Es eso cierto? —Robin no pudo evitar preguntar, atónito.

—Tan cierto como que yo estoy a tu lado. La maquinaria de la Iglesia se mueve en Nottingham perfectamente engrasada, amigo mío, y mucho antes de lo que esperábamos.

—¿Will? ¿Will Tillman? ¿Nuestro Will? —Marian inquirió, incrédula, buscando en la mirada de Robin una clara respuesta.

Él asintió levemente, muy serio.

—¿Por qué no te sorprende? —le preguntó con tono de reproche.

—Yo estaba avisado desde hace tiempo; pero me resistía a creerlo. Intenté no dañarte haciéndote partícipe de un simple rumor. Pero el rumor se ha convertido en la más cruda y descarnada realidad. Lo siento, Marian —afirmó con el corazón en la mano, mirándola con mezcla de tristeza y dolor—. Aún así, todo ha sucedido de un modo demasiado rápido; esto ha sido un golpe de efecto orquestado por el Cardenal, sin duda: a nosotros nos ha cogido relativamente desprevenidos, y a los ciudadanos de Nottingham no les ha dado tiempo de ‘valorar’ la increíble noticia, siquiera. Con lo que esperan lograr que Will no sea puesto en tela de juicio, no por ahora, al menos. Eso le da una ventaja preciosa para afianzar su poder. —Quedó en silencio, pensativo—. Cuando regrese, te daré todas las explicaciones que necesites. 

—Cuando regreses, ¿cuándo? ¿De dónde? 

Robin la miró con un gesto de obviedad acompañado de duras palabras que no se vio capaz de pronunciar.

—Por lo que más quieras, Robin… Will es un buen hombre. Quizá que él se convierta en Sheriff de Nottingham es lo mejor que puede suceder a esa ciudad, y por añadidura a nosotros y a nuestra causa.

Él le devolvió una mirada incrédula e hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza, pensativo.

—Es la Iglesia quien le ha dado el cargo con todo lo que eso implica; nunca lo olvides. 

—¿Y si hubiese aparentado estar de parte de los nobles y de la Iglesia, pero en el fondo siguiera siendo fiel a nuestra causa? —ella argumentó, intentando avivar en su pecho una esperanza que estaba muy lejos de sentir.

—Tú le conoces mejor que yo, Marian… —No terminó la frase, pues ella le entendió a la perfección.

Marian no fue capaz de responder, angustiada. A lo que Robin, rodeado ya por John, Tuck, y por todos los hombres y mujeres con mayor responsabilidad de la aldea, comunicó la rápida decisión que acababa de tomar.

—Sin duda, su primera comparecencia estará llena de alusiones hacia nosotros; intentará poner a los ciudadanos en nuestra contra. Por ello, yo debo estar allí. Es imprescindible que el pueblo se ponga de nuestra parte desde el principio. Esta revuelta no es sólo por nosotros, sino por todos los oprimidos y esclavizados por esos traidores al Rey Ricardo, y por ende a Inglaterra, obligados a morir de hambre en las minas o en los campos, mientras su sustento es destinado a financiar la corrupción de una guerra que esperan perder para que el Rey pueda ser destronado —afirmó con convicción—. 

Casi todos los allí reunidos le dedicaron una mirada atónita. Tan sólo Tuck, John y Marian se habían atrevido a poner nombre a las verdaderas intenciones subyacientes bajo el déspota afán recolector de un gran tesoro que poseía la Iglesia. Hasta entonces, el resto tan sólo deseaba creer que todo aquel dinero iba destinado a incrementar las ya de por sí opulentas arcas de clérigos y nobles, cosa que, por otro lado, era totalmente cierta a largo plazo, cuando uno de ellos, Dios sabía quién, se hiciese con todo el poder de una nación próspera y creciente. Atentar contra un todo un Rey… eso era más de lo que la mayoría era capaz de asimilar.

—Debo marchar cuanto antes. Vamos a tener que posponer nuestra boda hasta un mejor momento —pidió a Marian, suplicante, intentando hacerse perdonar.

Pero ella se plantó frente a él con los brazos en jarras, cortándole el paso, vehemente.

—De eso, nada. Robin Hood, Robin de Locksley, o como demonios quieras llamarte: tú no te marcharás de aquí sin antes haberte casado conmigo —le ordenó.

Todos los demás, quienes ya habían emprendido la retirada con intención de pertrechar a la aldea para cualquier contingencia que pudiese suceder —ya que era el único modo que tenía de ayudar a Robin en un primer momento ante aquella situación—, detuvieron sus pasos en seco para girarse a mirarla con admirada sorpresa. Robin la observó con una enorme sonrisa y asintió con firmeza, completamente de acuerdo con ella.

«Menudo carácter se gasta la dama…», Robin escuchó a su espalda acompañado de un leve silbido de admiración.

—Ese es uno de sus mayores atractivos —él afirmó, encantado, girándose para dedicar a Henry, quien había hablado, una sonrisa amable.

El hombre mayor asintió levemente y musitó: «Felicidades», tras lo cual se marchó en silencio, sombrío. Robin enarcó una ceja, viéndole marchar con actitud pensativa, mas pronto Tuck recabó toda su atención.

—Siento decirlo de este modo pero, Robin: si realmente pretendes hacer acto de presencia en la arenga de Will, debes terminar aquí ya —afirmó avergonzado por sus palabras, aunque con voz firme—. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con tu razonamiento: la opinión pública debe serte favorable desde un principio, debe adoptar tus propósitos como suyos propios. No tiene ningún sentido luchar por alcanzar mejoras en las que el pueblo no desea ser implicado realmente.

—Tuck tiene razón. Voy contigo —John se ofreció, impetuoso.

—No —negó, rotundo—. Hoy habrá soldados del Sheriff apostados por toda la ciudad como muestra de su enorme e inquebrantable poder; y tú llamas demasiado la atención. Yo sé cómo pasar desapercibido para colarme hasta las mismísimas narices del Sheriff de Nottingham, si es necesario. No en vano me he criado allí —argumentó con voz que no admitía réplica.

John emitió un gruñido frustrado pero asintió a regañadientes por fin, conforme.

—Rob…

—No dañaré a Will, Marian, si es eso lo que temes. Al menos, no hoy. Pero si los acontecimientos se desarrollan como sospecho, nada ni nadie podrá evitar que él y yo nos enfrentemos en un futuro cercano; y no estoy dispuesto a dejarme matar por él ni por nadie.

—Lo sé, desde el mismo instante en que he escuchado el nombre de Will asociado al puesto de Sheriff —afirmó con tristeza—. Pero temo por ti. Vas a ir a su encuentro solo… —Se abrazó a su pecho con ímpetu, negándose por un instante a dejarlo marchar.

—No te preocupes; todo irá bien. Me limitaré a hacer un poco de ruido, a ponerle en evidencia en público para lograr que el pueblo sienta nuestra causa como propia, aunque no pueda abrazarla abiertamente. Como ves, nada de qué preocuparse —declaró con voz que pretendía ser alegre y desenfadada. Pero Marian intensificó su abrazo, atesorando en su pecho los latidos de aquel corazón que, si se detuviera, acabaría con el suyo propio.

—Toma —él le ofreció con suavidad el espejo que había custodiado en su mano—; cada vez que te mires en él piensa en cuánto adoro tu sonrisa.

Marian no pudo evitar tomar el pequeño objeto en sus manos con reverencia; era el espejo más hermoso que había visto jamás. Sin pretenderlo sonrió, encantada. Robin sonrió también; había logrado aligerar toda su angustia, aunque tan sólo fuera por un preciado y efímero instante.

—¿Nos casas, Tuck? —pidió a su amigo alegremente.

John se situó tras la pareja cual fiel amigo y guardián. Inmediatamente, se hizo un silencio total entre sus compañeros, dispuestos a atesorar con cariño todo lo que allí iba a suceder.

—Por supuesto —. Se detuvo frente a ambos con el montículo de rocas a su espalda, tomándose unos segundos para serenarse y carraspeó con el fin de aclarar su voz embargada por la emoción —. Todos en esta aldea, algunos dirían que de proscritos, pero yo afirmo que de hombres y mujeres libres, plagada de corazones bondadosos, conocemos de sobra el amor eterno e incombustible que existe entre este hombre, poseedor de la mayor honradez, altruismo y bondad, y esta mujer, dueña de un corazón puro, bravo y constante. Así pues, mediante este rito ancestral rogamos la bendición divina a esta unión tan ansiada por todos aquellos humildes corazones que ya bien les conocemos. Robin, Marian: cogeos de las manos. 

La pareja hizo como él les pidió, solemne. A su alrededor, muchas manos se unieron en aquel momento y en aquel lugar, emocionadas.

—Que lo que Dios ha unido, jamás lo separe el hombre. Yo os declaro marido y mujer. —Hizo el gesto de la cruz con su mano derecha—. Puedes besar a la novia.

Robin depositó un suave y dulce beso en los labios de Marian, que ella correspondió del mismo modo; seguido de otro, y otro… Todos aplaudieron entre silbidos y vítores, emocionados. Tuck se vio obligado a girarse de espaldas en un vano intento de ocultar su emoción, que casi le había hecho llorar. Y John estrechó a ambos en un abrazo de oso. Abrazados, los nuevos esposos caminaron al encuentro de sus demás compañeros y recibieron abrazos y besos llenos de cariño.

—He de irme —Robin musitó al oído de Marian, envolviéndola en un abrazo cariñoso. Mantuvo su inquieta mirada, resuelto.

—Regresa sano y salvo —ella tan sólo se vio capaz de rogar, mirándolo con adoración.

—Siempre lo haré por ti, Señora Hood.

Marian rompió a reír sin poder evitarlo. Él le dedicó una última mirada acompañada de una enorme sonrisa y se marchó a la carrera.

«Volverá; te lo ha prometido», Marian escuchó la reconfortante voz de John a su lado. «Y puedo jurártelo: él siempre cumple sus promesas».

Agradecida, depositó un beso en la mejilla del sorprendido árabe.

—Sabéis qué diría Robin si estuviese aquí, ¿no? —de pronto preguntó a voz en grito. Y sin esperar respuesta ordenó —¡Que corra el vino! —Todos corearon aquella propuesta con alegría—. Pero con moderación; jamás olvidemos qué nos ha traído a este bosque realmente y la causa por la que Robin acaba de partir.

—Sabias palabras —opinó Bowman —. Mi Señora: haznos los honores.

Le ofreció un vaso de vino, que ella saboreó con deleite. 

—¡Disfrutad! —ordenó, haciendo un gesto desenfadado.

Tras asegurarse de que todos estuviesen bien servidos y de que reinase la alegría y la concordia en la aldea, Marian trató de retirarse discretamente.

—Y tú, ¿qué vas a hacer? —Tuck la sorprendió con aquellas palabras, pues había creído que nadie se había dado cuenta de su intención de marcharse.

Le sonrió con infinito cariño antes de responder con voz nostálgica y soñadora:

—Mirarme al espejo.

El sabio fraile asintió con un gesto igualmente cariñoso y la observó marchar, sin poder evitar que la amargura tomase su corazón al asalto por un ínfimo instante. Él acababa de casar a las dos personas a quienes más amaba y admiraba en el mundo; tan sólo deseó, con todas sus fuerzas, no tener que verlas sufrir, algo que, dado cómo se estaban desarrollando los acontecimientos, parecía harto improbable.

Gran parte de Nottingham se había congregado en el patio más grande del Castillo, a la espera de comprobar con sus propios ojos el ascenso del que, hasta hacía nada, había sido el compañero de la mayoría de ellos, proclamándose su más ferviente defensor. La gente sencilla, esclavizada por la Nobleza y por la Iglesia, ardía en deseos de comprobar si aquel hombre venido a más los seguiría defendiendo, ahora que podía mirarlos, condescendiente, desde la más alta barandilla de uno de los fastuosos balcones de todo un castillo que podía considerar como ‘suyo’.

Robin tomó posición frente al balcón donde se esperaba con impaciencia la aparición de Will, aprovechando la vertiente del tejado oculta a miradas indiscretas. Aguardó completamente inmóvil, paciente, su cuerpo pegado a las tejas, mimetizado con ellas. De un rápido vistazo había memorizado a la perfección la situación de cada miembro de la Iglesia y de la nobleza, así como la del Cardenal, todos ellos acomodados ya en sus fastuosos sillones, dedicados a dejar transcurrir el tiempo lánguidamente entre risas arrogantes producto de bromas privadas, a resguardo de la inclemente lluvia gracias al recio techado de la enorme balconada que circundaba el patio por completo. Will se hacía esperar; sin duda, fruto de una puesta en escena perfectamente orquestada por el Cardenal, quien mostraba su soberbia con total indiferencia por las decenas de miradas procedentes del pueblo más llano que, con expectación, sufrían las inclemencias de una copiosa lluvia. 

De pronto, un profundo silencio se adueñó del lugar por completo, y Robin supo que el teatro estaba apunto de comenzar. Sigiloso, se atrevió a asomar la cabeza sobre el tejado a dos aguas y se dispuso a observar. Inmediatamente, la figura de Will se hizo notar con ostentación, caminando con pasos pretendidamente serenos, aunque estudiados. Caminó en sombras hasta situarse pegado a la barandilla del balcón y alzó ambos brazos cual una divina aparición bendecida por los más altos rangos de la Iglesia. Al observarlo con atención, Robin no pudo evitar dar un respingo de sorpresa y conmiseración. Parte del rostro izquierdo de Will se había convertido en poco más que una masa informe llena de costras, resaltando perfectamente a juego con el color escarlata que el Cardenal lucía en su túnica de gala de un modo desvergonzado. «Escarlata», se coló en su mente como un fogonazo de luz. Un «Oh» ahogado procedente de los ciudadanos hizo saber a Robin que el impacto que había creado en ellos el deformado rostro de Will no había sido menor que el suyo propio.

Con parsimoniosa arrogancia, Will cogió en su mano derecha un gran pergamino que un humilde fraile le alargó y lo alzó, mostrándolo impetuoso. Flanqueado por soldados armados hasta los dientes, se tomó su tiempo cual ángel vengador antes de señalar con rabioso desdén el esbozo de una figura cubierta con capucha que yacía pintado en él.

«Mi ciudad, mi gente», comenzó a hablar por fin. Apenas era capaz de ocultar la rabia impaciente contenida en sus palabras, a pesar de que trató de imprimir a su voz un tono paternalista y amable.  
«Mientras ese ladrón y sus socios y seguidores han decidido esconderse, nosotros hemos enterrado a nuestro buen Sheriff», aseguró con un exagerado gesto de fingida debacle emocional. «Pero Nottingham sigue ardiendo por el fuego de su revuelta».

Inquietos, los ciudadanos se miraron unos a otros de reojo, temiendo un anuncio de represalias contra ellos, que en cambio no llegó. 

«Mi bautizo se produjo en el fuego, pero me siento agradecido por su causa, porque me ha llevado hasta mi verdadera vocación: servir a la causa de la paz como Sheriff de Nottingham». 

Robin era perfectamente consciente de que Will sabía exactamente lo mismo que él, que Marian o que Tuck, sobre las verdaderas intenciones de la Iglesia y la Nobleza. Por tanto, aquella declaración de intenciones quedaba totalmente clara para él. Como temía, Will se había vendido al poder; si ‘con’ o ‘sin’ condiciones, no era asunto que ahora le preocupara. Aunque sería conveniente conocer todos sus puntos débiles, por lo que pudiera suceder. Tomó buena nota mental de ello.

Indignado y asqueado, hubo de reconocer que aquel hombre se crecía ante un baño de multitudes. Aquel discurso victimista, paternalista y manipulador, rodeado de la impresionante parafernalia formada por la presencia de los más altos miembros de la curia diocesana y por el Cardenal, y flanqueado por imponentes soldados cuya sola presencia lograba que cundiera el miedo en los sencillos corazones del pueblo, había logrado su total atención; todos los allí reunidos escuchaban apenas sin pestañear, subyugados por la aplastante atracción del poder.

«Y eso sólo tiene un posible final: conmigo pisando el cadáver del Encapuchado.»

Ni una voz de protesta, ni un murmullo agónico e inquieto… Nada… tal y como Robin esperaba. El Cardenal sabía hacer su trabajo a la perfección. Y por lo que había podido comprobar, el nuevo Sheriff de Nottingham, también.

Si él no lograba romper el hechizo inmediatamente, tarde hallaría mejor ocasión para desenmascarar las viles y sucias tretas de todos aquellos esclavistas disfrazados de ángeles salvadores. «Bienvenido a la mesa principal», Robin murmuró con desdén. Totalmente concentrado, dispuso una flecha en su arco, apuntó tras una inhalación serena y le dio plena libertad para que, empeñada en ensartar su propio rostro esbozado por un mal artista en una gruesa viga de madera, arrebatase el pergamino de la inerme mano de Will para hacerlo volar hasta herir la enorme viga con sádica crueldad.

Inmediatamente, todas las miradas confluyeron en la figura que parecía haber sido liberada del papel por aquella endemoniada saeta. 

Desde un principio, Robin había podido comprobar que no había arqueros apostados entre tanto soldado pues, arrogante, Will se había sentido ‘a salvo’ entre todo aquel fasto destinado a ensalzar su figura como nuevo Sheriff de Nottingham. Así que decidió sacar el máximo partido de los escasos segundos en que estos tardarían en llegar, alertados por por la todavía atónita figura del nuevo Sheriff. Extrañado, tampoco había localizado a Gisborne entre su séquito… Pero decidió dejar aquella reflexión para un mejor momento.

—¡El Encapuchado…! —rió con desdén, mostrando su imponente figura cuan alta era—. ¡Di mi nombre, Will Scarlet! —le ordenó con voz firme, serena e hiriente—. ¡Nombremos las cosas tal y como son! ¡Digamos a esta buena gente que lo único que ansías es servir a la causa de la paz existente en tus propios bolsillos, repletos de tu infinita arrogancia y de la dignidad arrebatada a los que no consideras más que plebeyos! ¡De su sustento! ¡Tú les ofreces palabras de paz y de consuelo! ¡Pero las palabras no dan de comer a un niño hambriento! ¡Nadie subsiste mediante simples y vacías palabras de ánimo! ¡Ya tienes lo que querías! ¿Ahora qué vas a hacer por ‘tu gente’, oh Sheriff todopoderoso? —lo retó a responder, desafiante—. ¡Cuéntales a dónde iban a ir a parar todos los impuestos que tan vilmente tus ‘nuevos amigos’ les han arrebatado! ¡El pueblo ansía pan! ¡Libertad! ¿Se los vas a dar tú? ¿O continuarás la infame labor del déspota que tú mismo ayudaste a derribar, quizá tan sólo para poder ocupar su lugar?

Numerosos murmullos de aprobación comenzaron a hacerse escuchar cual pequeñas islas de luz en medio del subyugado y resignado gentío, intensificándose a cada segundo que pasaba.

Will miró a Robin con tanta rabia violenta, que por un instante fue incluso incapaz de hablar.

—¡Jamás tendrás paz!—Robin juró—. ¡No, mientras una sola de todas estas personas y de sus familias pase hambre y penurias! ¡Vivirás un perpetuo infierno, por el que yo mismo te haré pasar! ¡Por cínico, hipócrita, déspota y traidor a tu propio pueblo! 

—¡Atrapadlo! —Will comenzó a gritar como un poseso, haciendo aspavientos—. ¡Acabad con su miserable vida! ¡Hacedlo pedazos y echadlos a los cerdos! — gritó perdiendo los papeles, mientras arrancaba la flecha del cartel y la partía en su rodilla con infinita rabia. Cogió a uno de los soldados por un brazo y casi lo hizo caer por el balcón, del gran empujón que le dio—. ¡Matadlo o morid en el intento! 

—Prueba suerte otro día; porque estaré siempre ahí, como tu más negra conciencia —Robin se burló. 

Y se escabulló de tejado en tejado, ágil, rápido y sigiloso cual una rapaz nocturna; antes siquiera de que los soldados hubiesen sido capaces de reaccionar.

Infinitamente frustrado, airado y fuera de sí, el Sheriff de Nottingham se marchó del balcón de dos zancadas, derribando a cualquier persona que hallaba a su paso, si era necesario. Mientras, los miembros de la curia diocesana parecían clavados en sus asientos, incapaces de reaccionar. Y los nobles comenzaron a murmurar entre sí y se marcharon, temiendo que una ‘flecha perdida’ pudiese acabar con alguno de ellos. No así el Cardenal, que seguía mirando al frente, sereno, mientras se acariciaba la barbilla, reflexivo.

Poco a poco, el enorme gentío que se había congregado en el Castillo se fue dispersando, seguido de la curia, y en pocos minutos no existió recuerdo alguno de la pompa y el boato con el que se había pretendido, fallando con estrépito, agasajar a un Sheriff que brillaba por su ausencia. 

Inmediatamente, el apodo con el que Robin había bautizado al nuevo Sheriff de Nottingham sin piedad, corrió como la pólvora entre el pueblo llevado en alas del hambre, la enfermedad y el más hondo descontento. Para todo aquel que presenció la pugna de voluntades entre el Encapuchado y el Sheriff de Nottingham, estuvo claro que la muerte sería el único fin para aquella lucha encarnizada de poderes. Pero la muerte… ¿de quién? En lo más hondo de sus almas todos supieron que sus últimos destinos, su misma existencia, dependería de aquella respuesta. Aquel día muchos encomendaron sus almas al Encapuchado, jurando luchar junto a él hasta el final.


End file.
